The Chunin Exams - Once More!
by Missbexiee
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have successfully defeated Madara and have ended the Ninja War - both are now heroes. But that doesn't mean they can just jump in rank! The duo has to enter the Chunin Exams once more, and this time, it's their last shot. Along the way, they'll struggle with their friendship, love life, and finding their true place in good ol' Konoha. Naruhina, Sasukarin.
1. Chunin Exams I - First Exam

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, Naruto belongs to Kishi, even though I think he prefers Sasuke more (I do too)._

_Hope you all enjoy, I will be updating this regularly!_

_..._

Ibiki laughs maliciously to himself as he holds the written Chuunin tests in his hand. He scans over the exam room, the looks of fear prominent on all the young Genins' faces.

"This test will determine whether or not any of you will continue to the next examination to be promoted to Chuunin. This test that I hold in my hand is difficult. Most of you will not pass. Some of you will, but you need your entire team to score correctly in order to move on." His eyes narrow, "And furthermore, if anyone is caught cheating you will be thrown out and your team will fail the exams and be forced to wait and take them again in six months."

The heads in the room shift their attention to the creek of the door opening behind them. Everyone just stares at the bright orange man. Naruto Uzumaki. Then their eyes shift to the quiet man next to him. With his deep black eyes and dramatic spiky black hair, no mistaking it was Sasuke Uchiha. The room is silent with shock.

"Ah! That's unfair! Naruto Uzumaki _and_ Sasuke Uchiha!" A young girl screams out. The rest of the young Genin join in the complaining. Ibiki's eyebrow twitches a bit at the uproar. He doesn't know why they're both here, but keeps his objections to himself.

"QUIET!" He yells, "Let this be proof to you! You need to rise through the ranks properly! These two may have ended the last Great Shinobi War, but that by no means promotes them to Chuunin or Jounin." He smiles at the two as they walk to the empty seats in the room.

Naruto smiles at Sasuke, who offers up a more reserved one in return. They've done this before. Back when things were different. Now they'll be a two man team, being the only ones among their peers still at this low level.

Ibiki places a test in front of Naruto and narrows his eyes, his scars creating a weird pattern from the creases near his nose, "NO CHEATING!" He screams in Naruto's face. Naruto pouts his lip, but he knows the man well enough to know when he's joking. Ibiki looks cautiously as he hands the test to Sasuke.

"Begin!" He booms to the room as they all flip their tests over to reveal the questions. Ibiki leaves the room at a quick pace, leaving several Chuunin to watch over the test takers.

Naruto looks at the questions, his eyes scanning over the test quickly. He begins smiling. Years ago these questions scared him. They weren't questions a Genin would be able to answer. However, after all the missions he's been on now, these questions are jokes to him.

The questions are primarily about Chuunin and Jounin level missions. What would you do if your comrade was taking hostage with Genjutsu? How would you handle an enemy with multiple healing abilities? What would happen if you ran out of long ranged weapons against an opponent you couldn't touch? All things they've both learned on their travels.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly complete the test. Sasuke remembers using his Sharingan, a special ocular jutsu from his clan, to cheat the last time. There are Chuunin spread throughout the room, taking the same test, but giving the correct answers. There's no need for that now though.

They look around at the struggling children and grin towards each other. Did they really look that helpless at that age?

Ibiki takes his time at first moving through the village, his mind swirling with questions. He turns the corner, passing by a delicious smelling ramen kitchen. His anger starts to fume a bit as he heads quickly up the spiral staircase. The questions in his mind cause him to barge into the Hokage's room, now full of emotion.

"Lady Tsunade! Sasuke Uchiha? He will destroy those children! This is unfair. I will not allow it. Even Uzumaki is too strong for these kids." He is a bit out of breath and stares towards the cluttered desk with the bodacious young blond sitting at the head.

Lady Tsunade places her Saki down on her desk, she takes a loose strand of that blond hair and tucks it behind her ear. She peers out towards Ibiki, "I know what I'm doing. Sasuke and Naruto are working together. Naruto won't let Sasuke get out of control, and we'll have ANBU agents, like we've started doing recently, watching the arena in secret."

"It's still... they're too powerful. I don't trust that Uchiha. I don't care that he helped defeat Madara and Kabuto, I don't trust him. He killed Danzou, and attacked the Kages!"

"Ibiki, he personally asked me if he could do this with Naruto's help. Something has changed in that boy. His Uchiha eyes are no longer filled with darkness but with light. We all saw that with that jutsu he performed against Madara."

Ibiki ignores the last part of what Tsunade says, "And why does he want to take the exam in the first place?" Tsunade waits for him to calm down and changes her position in the large chair.

She sighs, "He plans on restoring every honor his clan has ever held. I'm not saying he's an entirely changed man, or that I trust him. He is dangerously powerful, there's no joke about that. But if there's anyone in this world who can talk to him, and bring him back to himself – it's Naruto." She flips through some papers, and pulls a long, text-filled one with a flick of her finger.

Ibiki shakes his head and mumbles to himself, "Those kids... don't stand a chance."

"This year, under very special circumstances we will have two very different Genin competing. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, due to certain reasons, have both been absent from other Chuunin exam screenings. Special rules will be made for these two for the protection of the other exam takers. Absolutely no Sage Mode, no demons, no summonings, no ocular jutsus, no Ninjutsu, no bone crushing, no Genjutsu, and no other special abilities and permitted from these two. And of course NO forbidden, killing, or permanent mental/physical damaging jutsu."

Ibiki stands still, taking in the rules ordered by the Hokage. He lets them wash through his mind and thinks about them, "But Lady, that only leaves Taijutsu and low level Ninjutsu."

"Correct. These two may actually learn something from these exams. How to be regular ninja," she laughs. "They'll be fine. I've already received an exorbitant amount of people trying to pay for seats to the finals. They all expect it will be Sasuke versus Naruto."

Ibiki nods, "I will trust your judgment." He heads out of the room quickly. Dashing with a great speed back to the academy. He spots a small group of people staring into the door of the exam room.

"What are you all doing?" He asks them suspiciously. They all turn around and jump a little bit.

"Sorry Ibiki! We were just checking up on Naruto and Sasuke," Sakura Hanoru scratches the back of her pink hair and blushes.

Kakashi steps up behind Sakura, offering a smile that only moves the corners of dark mask that hides most of his face. Ibiki sighs and orders them to leave, but in a more playful manner. He opens the doors and reenters the room. The children cover their tests and mutter to themselves in a worried manner.

As he walks down the isle he yells, "Time is up!" And grabs Naruto's test off his desk. He reads the paper through. "What would you do if your enemy used their last-resort jutsu? I would use my nine-tails chakra and push myself through no matter what." He shakes his head and tries to repress his smile.

Naruto chuckles to himself as Ibiki crumples the paper up and throws it back in front of Naruto. Sasuke can't help but role his eyes. His answers are almost the same, listing the immense amount of jutsus and skills that he has developed over the years.

"One last question!" The room is silent and a feeling of dread overtakes the mood. None of the kids thought there'd be another impossible question. "If you get this right, you pass... if you get it wrong, you and your group are disqualified."

The children huddle closely towards each other. Naruto kicks his feet up on the desk and grins obnoxiously at Ibiki, who stares him down.

"The question is... who do you want to get rid of from your team, or better yet who is holding you down? Who would it be easier to get rid of then deal with?" The words come out softly and they set into the children's minds and mess with their ideology He looks intently at a very quiet Sasuke.

Ibiki stands still and begins with the teams on the right hand corner. He asks every student, most of them naming someone else's name. Naruto and Sasuke already know the answer to the question. It's a trick question, and so far most of the kids have got it wrong.

The young girl who objected to Naruto and Sasuke's entry stands up to answer, "Sir, this question is unfair. I think we are all great ninja and there is no one on my team that I would sacrifice. I will stick by my team no matter what." Her words are crisp and intelligent. Naruto recognizes her, it's Hinata's younger sister. Hanabi Hyuga. Naruto smiles at her wise words.

Ibiki joins him, but quickly hides it. A few groups have caught on and use the same thinking, all inspired from the girl with the silent gray eyes. He weaves down towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto stands, "I would never sacrifice my teammate, I would stand by them through thick and thin!" Naruto's face gets serious as he stares at Sasuke, "I would never give up on a comrade, and especially not a friend."

Ibiki writes a check mark next to Naruto's name, along with the others who have passed. He clenches his jaw and watches Sasuke Uchiha stand up, "So Uchiha Sasuke. Would it be easier for you to get rid of Naruto? Sacrifice a teammate. Do whatever is necessary to complete your own goals?" He begins getting more personal, unable to contain his hate for the young man. His hate that Naruto can't fathom for Sasuke. The words lash out and attack, "Sacrificing Sakura, your Sensei, and the very friend who vowed to save you no matter what? Sasuke, I know your answer -"

"Stop it Ibiki!" Naruto stands up, his shoulders are hunched a bit and a red chakra consuming his aura and shrouding his being. His face is filled with anger, "Don't talk to Sasuke like that. He did what he had to, and in the end sacrificed himself for the sake of the village. For his clan, and for his brother. He is a friend, and cares about his teams, he -"

"I've changed." Sasuke interjects. Though his voice is quiet it silences the whispers in the room. Naruto stands still, giving his friend the floor. Ibiki squeezes his fists a bit awaiting Sasuke's speech. "I understand your feelings. My only goal now is to restore my clan's honor, and bring honor to my brother. In order to accomplish this I need to show my respect for the Leaf and my comrades. I would not leave Naruto in the state of what the question has asked."

Sasuke's eyes stare into Ibiki's. Ibiki has to blink a few times, trying to comprehend Sasuke's seriousness. Naruto grins widely, happy Sasuke is finally sticking up for himself. "Do you know how many friends I lost to that war?" His voice can't be made out by anyone except those in front of him. Naruto is about to speak, but Sasuke stops him.

"I'm sorry."

Ibiki grimaces but doesn't let it bother him further. That Uchiha doesn't understand his pain. The Uchiha were probably better off all dead,but he won't argue Tsunade's decision. "Congratulations to the following teams," Ibiki begins to read the lists of teams with the proper answers. He reaches the bottom of the list, "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. All will continue to the next rounds."

Naruto claps Sasuke on the back, "We did it! That test wasn't even difficult!" Naruto grabs his jacket off the back of the chair and slips it on.

"Says you, I saw you looking at my paper," the corners of Sasuke's mouth curve a bit. He looks at his friend before him, and all his emotion. Sasuke has been working hard on it. The darkness he has felt over the years has ate away his ability to laugh and smile. But he wants to, he wants to be how he was.

Naruto pouts, "No! I knew all those answers! Haha, let's go find the others and get some ramen." He and Naruto head down the isle. Their are a few cries of those who failed the final question, and a few arguments with those that sacrificed their teammates. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto sees Hanabi. Hanabi smiles at Naruto and waves.

As he turns back to Sasuke he catches the confused look on his friend's face. "What? I've been over at Hinata's house a lot..."

Sasuke gives him a very subtle, "Mm-hmm," driving Naruto insane. He begins to bicker with a silent Sasuke, only to be stopped by a strong fist on his forehead. Naruto falls to the ground yelling and grabs his head, rubbing it carefully.

...

_Who could have hit poor Naruto? ;D_

_~Missbexie_


	2. Chunin Exams II - Old Friends

_Bear with me as I get used to this site. ;)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto, my bro Kishi does!_

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you like the story!_

_..._

"Naruto! Stop blabbing to yourself! Did you pass?!" Sakura waits for Naruto to get up, her rage succeeding. Slowly Naruto shakes off his injury and stands up, a little tear in his eye.

"Sakura you didn't have to hit me that hard... yea we passed." He looks at her with an annoyed face, which changes when a happy Kakashi comes to congratulate them. They decide to all walk outside together and meet the rest of their peers.

"So... luck helped you pass that test again, huh Naruto?" Ino playfully jokes with him. She spins her blond pony tail on the tip on her finger, while her other arm is wrapped seductively around Sai. The two make an interesting couple.

Naruto gets defensive, "No! I did it by myself this time! Why doesn't anyone believe me?!" The group laughs, all the original shinobi from their class in the academy. A few are absent, lost friends, but not forgotten. A shy girl with a purple coat and thick black hair comes up from behind Naruto and hugs him.

Her voice is only a whisper, "Good job Naruto..."

Naruto turns around and takes her hands, "Thanks Hinata." They both blush. Kiba, playfully aw's the couple's embrace. Naruto turns around angrily, "Thanks for ruining the moment man!" Kiba laughs along with his large dog.

Naruto notices Sakura staring at the ground. He doesn't know why she's been so upset lately. Sasuke is back in the village isn't he? Naruto had promised her he'd make that happen.

Everyone turns when they see three unfamiliar ninja run up to them. One of them is pale, with white hair, that almost looks blue. He grabs Sasuke's shoulder and smiles at him, "And how are the lovely Chuunin exams going?" He laughs.

A large and strong man walks up to Sasuke next, his hair is bright orange. It seems like he could snap you in half at any given second, but the smile on his face is so pure and gentle, it's almost uncanny. The tall man looks down at Sasuke warmly, as if trying to thank him with every blink.

Sasuke smiles at these two. He saved them from Orochimaru, his old Sensei. At the thought of his name Sasuke furrows his eyebrows. No, Orochimaru was not his Sensei. They had things in common, but they were never the same person.

"Why didn't you guys wait for me?" An angry girl with bright red hair and a boxy pair of glasses comes running up towards the group. She gives a look to the pale boy, "I hate you Sigestu!" She starts to punch him in the face and is only splashed with water. Sigestu has a special ability to form into water and control it, he smiles up at the girl from the puddle of his body.

"Sorry Kar!" He giggles to himself.

"It's Karin, don't call me that." She fixes her glasses and immediately changes her mood. She smiles and blushes as she turns to Sasuke, "And how did you do? Didn't flunk out did you?"

"Sasuke could never flunk! He's a genius!" The tall man quickly interjects to protect his friend's name. Looking at Karin with a saddened face. "You shouldn't talk to him like that Karin..."

"Juugo, we're only joking," Karin gives a soft smile to him. They all know Juugo can go into uncontrollable rages at any moment, but they also know deep down how sweet he is. The group seems to take care of each other.

Karin blushes and leans into Sasuke, "Besides we all know you passed."

Sasuke offers a very forced grin in his attempt to show his emotions. Deep down, he is happy, he knows what it feels like. But how do you show it? Karin leans in to kiss him. Sasuke feels his heart jump. Why would she do this in front of so many people? He quickly exits the embrace, his face beet red. Karin pouts, Sasuke only ever did things with her when they were alone, and even then... she turns back around as Sasuke casually walks over to Naruto, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

Naruto looks at the three people around Sasuke. He wonders if Sasuke was trying to replace his team when he was on his own. He looks at Sakura who has a pained face while looking at the red haired girl. Ino walks over to her, rubbing her back and whispering something to her.

"What's your problem?" Sigestu slithers up to them and forms his body again, repositioning the large sword on his back. Sakura looks at him in shock and turns away, holding back a few tears.

Juugo runs up to Sigestu, "That's not nice, you just don't ask people that! Apologize!" He looks angrily at Sigestu and walks over to Sakura. He takes her shoulder and she freezes.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura shakes her head, "I don't care if you guys were granted pardon from the Hokage, you're all criminals." She turns to face the group. Juugo looks upset, Karin ready to bite her head off and Sigestu is only shrugging his shoulders.

Sasuke walks over to her, "Let's go on a walk Sakura. You too Naruto, I want to talk to you." Sasuke doesn't wait for answers, and both follow him without questioning. They head off on a small path in the park. The trees are swaying and the birds chirp happily.

Juugo watches Sasuke walk off, he turns to the large group of people who were watching the awkward exchanges between Team Seven and Team Taka, he bows, "I've never gotten to show you all my gratitude. You helped us when we were fighting in the war. I know you're all incredible Shinobi. It's okay if you don't accept us. We've been through a lot, especially Sasuke. But we have no excuse for what we've done..."

His words are inspirational and heart-felt, the group nods at his words. Sigestu folds his arms, "Speak for yourself Juugo. I do my own thing."

Karin looks at Sigestu in disbelief, "You're so stupid! If Sasuke jumped off a cliff you'd do it too!"

Sigestu turns angrily around and starts arguing with her. Juugo just laughs deeply. He pushes Sigestu away from Karin and grins at the shinobi before him. There's nothing else to say. This is Team Taka – the best of the rejects.

Sai steps forward from the group and offers that odd smile of his, "Of course. Would you like to go eat some Hibachi with us? We could learn about each other."

Karin and Sigestu both stop, Juugo looks at them smiling. "This is definitely the Leaf village," Sigestu comments on their friendliness, as they agree to head off with the others.

Sasuke smiles in the woods as he walks with his original team, just absorbing the nature.

Naruto looks at him, waiting for him to start speaking. Sasuke takes his time and looks around taking a deep breath, "I've forgotten the beauty of this village." He says feeling the rough trunk of a tree. "I remember coming here with my brother."

"What did you want to talk about Sasuke?" Sakura spits out looking at him. He turns, a little surprised.

"I know you hate me. I am sorry for what I did, but that does not erase the fact that I did it. You may not understand Sakura, and perhaps even Naruto won't," he sits on a log and starts scraping his sandal along the dirt, watching the grass sprout back up as he removes his pressure from it. "Everyday I feel darkness. Everyday I wake up, I feel it seeping back into me. Why shouldn't I kill the village elders, why shouldn't I just erase myself from this world?"

He looks up at their faces earnestly, "The Uchiha is a cursed clan. I thought I had broken the curse when I came to my resolution to think of more then just the clan. But I don't think that's what happened. I will always feel that pain. The pain of my dead family, and my brother."

At the image of Itachi in his head he clenches the log angrily breaking it's bark with his strong chakra alone. He doesn't understand his emotion attached to his brother. He feels tears, but also anger and love. "I am trying," he says, his voice a little raspy. He fixes it quickly, "to show this emotion. To prove to you that my intentions are good. But no one likes me being here. And my group. Sigestu, Juugo and Karin, they have formed relationships with me and I have vowed to protect them."

He remembers back to when he freed the prisoners of Orochimaru. They looked up to him with such admiration. They would follow his every word. The Sound Village was merely a place Orochimaru had made up to conduct his experiments. Sasuke was the only one who knew the secrets of the halls, or what was happening to who. Karin, Juugo and Sigestu, were just a few that he could save. He still feels ties to everyone still locked in there. Everyone who fell for the lies. And now Orochimaru is back, because of him, and they're suffering again.

"I have a lot going through my head right now. I want to restore my clan, and reform my bonds. Sakura," he meets eyes with the girl who attempts to look away but can't. "I know whatever I say will never heal the wounds I've inflicted upon you. But I am sorry, as long as you know that."

"Sasuke..." Tears now drip freely from the girl's eyes. "All those years. I told myself I didn't love you and I couldn't ever forgive you, but now... I do still love you." Her eyes grow wide realizing she had made her confession.

She remembers being on the battlefield and seeing his aura change, watching the darkness leave him as he fought Madara. How badly she wanted to hold him when he fell, and tell him the truth. But Karin beat her to it.

Sasuke looks at her, trying to make sense of her emotions. He realizes for too long now he's only cared about his own feelings. Never thinking of another's.

"Sasuke, _I'm _sorry. I should have put my feelings behind me. I just want you to be happy. I really do." Sasuke moves from the log, with an incredible speed. He hugs Sakura as she cries. "You love that other girl don't you?"

"Sakura, I have feelings for you. But only as a friend. I'm sorry." His words are so soft and gentle. The girl wants to hold onto them forever, never letting them go.

She laughs strangely and with a negative undertone, "Stop saying you're sorry." Sasuke's eyes grow wide. Sakura breaks away and heads off from them. Sasuke reaches to Naruto to stop him.

Naruto stares at Sasuke deeply, "Sasuke. I'm never going to stop protecting you, or stop saving you. We will beat this darkness you feel. Together." Sasuke looks at Sakura as she slowly turns into a small red dot at the end of the path. She still doesn't understand him. "Sakura will be alright. Everyone is just sorting their feelings now."

Sasuke closes his eyes, "I caused this pain, didn't I?"

Naruto looks at Sasuke and shakes his head, "No. Sasuke, everything is fine. We're all together now! It'll be how it was."

"No it won't Naruto," the coldness of the words hit him. "It won't. I wanted people to feel the pain I felt. But now." Sasuke shakes his head and starts to shake a bit, his coolness leaving him. Naruto grabs him. "Naruto. Itachi, he'd hate me!" Sasuke lets a tear slip from his eyes. "I'm a horrible brother. I should have never come back, look at what I've done to you all."

Naruto shakes his head, "Sasuke stop it! Look at what's been done to _you_. We're all broken, and you know Itachi loves you Sasuke. No matter what happens your brother will always love you, and so will I! Because you _are_ my brother as well!" The passion in Naruto's words strike him.

If only the other shinobi could understand Sasuke like Naruto does.

They are caught in each other's emotions. Both connecting to the other's pain. They stay silent, looking at each other and studying their friend. Only the rumble from Naruto's stomach breaks the seriousness.

Sasuke takes this moment to put his shell on again and hide his emotions, he wasn't ready to let them out just yet. They both walk off and head into town, not really talking, but enjoying each other's company and understanding. Sasuke wants to say thank you, but can't muster it just yet.

...

_Emotions! ;)_


	3. Chunin Exams III - Their Bond

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto is sadly not mine..._

_Enjoy!_

...

The people in the town look to the tall handsome man with mixed reactions. Some of the younger girls smile at him and blush, but the older people know, or have at least have heard of the mystery and darkness surrounding him. Naruto can't help but feel bad. Now Sasuke is experiencing the same exclusion he had as the nine tails boy when he was younger.

They both eat and decide to get their rest before the Forest of Death part of the exams. The team already knows what to expect. Naruto is eager to break the time record, knowing how much stronger he is.

Walking up the stairs to their home Naruto continues to talk about random things, his friend listens, but doesn't comment too often. Sasuke agreed to live with Naruto after the war. Naruto bought a nicer apartment, closer to the Hokage's office and right above his favorite ramen shop. There are three rooms, a small kitchen attached to the living room, which Sasuke likes to keep clean. A bathroom that Naruto can destroy in seconds, but luckily Sasuke keeps clean. And the bedroom where two separate beds lay next to each other, Sasuke prefers to clean this room as well.

"Why are you always so tidy Sasuke?" Naruto asks as he brushes his teeth by the window.

Sasuke looks up from folding Naruto's blankets. "It's healthier to live this way." He remembers his mother's words as she would scold him and his brother for their messiness. Of course, Naruto never had a mother to teach him this.

Naruto laughs as he spits the minty mixture out the window and rinses his mouth out with the leftover broth from the ramen. Sasuke shakes his head, knowing that eating after cleaning your mouth just defeats the purpose, but it's pointless to mention to Naruto.

"Healthier in what way? You're so uptight sometimes," Naruto comments watching Sasuke straighten everything in the room. Sasuke goes over to the picture of all of them after the war. His face seems so serious even though he was trying to be happy. Sakura's looks strained too. It's only Kakashi's and Naruto's that come off genuine. Sasuke tilts the picture a bit to straighten it out.

"Oh yea, you really want Hinata coming over and seeing this mess?" Sasuke smiles to himself, he loves joking with his friend. The moonlight that seeps in through the window abstracts his features, but Naruto still catches that smile.

He throws himself on the bed, "I really like Hinata you know... she understands me," Naruto turns to his side thinking, "Does Karin understand you?"

Sasuke sits on his bed and opens the cover, tucking himself in, he shifts his body to face Naruto, "Yes, I think she does. To a point at least, we were both treated poorly by Orochimaru. But the thing I like most about her is..." he stops and looks at Naruto. The thing he liked most about Karin was that she was an Uzumaki, like Naruto. She wasn't afraid to question his plans, or bring him back to reality. She was strong and believed in herself as well as him.

"What is it?" Naruto asks, waiting for Sasuke to finish his sentence.

"Nothing, I like her hair that's all," he lies turning over away from Naruto. He looks at the wall, studying the Uchiha crest. Naruto suggested they paint the wall like that. Sasuke isn't really deep in thought, but the time passes as he just looks blankly at that crest, waiting for sleep to overcome him.

"Hey Sasuke, are you sleeping?" Naruto asks after some time.

Sasuke sighs, "No not yet. What is it?"

Sasuke doesn't even have to be looking at Naruto to imagine the gigantic grin on his face right now, "I'm really happy you're back. I can't believe we're actually living together like we said we would when we were younger. Are you happy Sasuke?"

Naruto asks this everyday. He thinks for a moment, but yawns a bit before he can answer, "Yes I am happy." And he does mean it. Certain things are broken and unrepairable, but at least he has salvaged his strongest bond with his best friend. At least he has that left.

The warm feeling drifts them both into a sound sleep, one filled with gentleness and no dreams questioning their beings – the best kind of sleep these two can have. They are woken early in the morning by a very tired looking Tsunade.

She kicks Naruto's body and yells at him to wake up. She's not in a good mood. Sasuke quickly sits up, blinking a bit and adjusting to the sunrise of a new day. So much has happened lately, how time flies.

Naruto whines from his bed, causing Tsunade to yank the blanket from him and sit him up, "We don't have time to mess around Naruto. The exams begin soon and you two have special rules!"

"Special rules? What's this about Granny?" Naruto smooths his hand over his wild morning hair. He yawns tiredly as he goes over into the other room to eat something from the refrigerator. "Sasuke what do you want for breakfast?" He calls out as he pours a bowl of cereal.

"An apple please, Naruto." Sasuke responds, pulling a shirt over his head and changing his shorts. Tsunade doesn't overt her eyes.

"Always the Uchiha," she mumbles with a bit of delight. Naruto tosses an apple over at Sasuke who catches it with ease as he moves to the couch in the living room. Naruto joins him and they eat their breakfast. Tsunade sits across from them on the old armchair, crossing her leg over the other and folding her arms.

Sasuke takes a bite of the crisp apple, "What is the problem Lady Hokage?"

Naruto spits out his milk, getting Tsunade's feet wet. She just stares at the mess as Naruto laughs, "Lady Hokage? Sasuke, jeez, just call her Granny. She's so old!" Naruto continues laughing, while Sasuke stands up to get a towel from the kitchen. He offers it to the Hokage, as Naruto continues giggling to himself. Tsunade's chakra begins to consume the room with her anger. Naruto quiets himself.

"Right. Both of you. I know you need to take the exams, but..." she pauses and stares at them, "you are already at Hokage levels strength wise. It's unfair to the other competition, and I've had so many complaints that you two have entered it's ridiculous." She sighs and rubs her head, "So there are special rules you must adhere too. No high-level Ninjutsu, and no high-level Genjutsu. Reduce yourselves to the level of a real Genin."

Sasuke and Naruto look at each other. How will they showcase their skills? Naruto opens his mouth to complain but Tsunade stops him, "That includes, the Sharingan and all its levels, Sage Modes, Nine-tails chakra, Special Summonings, and any other crazy techniques that are not medium-leveled Taijutsu."

"Lady Tsunade! That's unfair! I can't believe this." Naruto folds his arms and sits further into the couch. Sasuke stays silent.

"I don't want to hear it Naruto! If either of you break these rules you will fail! And I don't know if I'd let you take the exams again! Oh, and no dangerous Taijutsu. We'll have no more killing during these exams," she cups her face in her hands and looks down at the floor while sighing, "do you both agree so I can shut up the people complaining?"

"Of course," Sasuke nods. Naruto looks at Sasuke.

"Easy for you to say, how much Taijutsu have you copied with your Sharingan...?" Naruto asks as he continues to sulk.

"Naruto, this is a good task for you, you can't rely only on Ninjutsu. It'll be good practice. There are quite a few older contestants this year." Tsunade looks outside at the rising sun, "you should be at the forest already. Good luck."

Naruto shakes his head and continues to mutter to himself. Sasuke finishes his apple in silence and the pair quickly transport to the Forest of Death.

"Boy... memories." Naruto smiles as he approaches his entrance. They ignore the introduction and sign off on their release forms. Naruto takes the Heaven Scroll and waits with Sasuke at the gate.

"We'll need an Earth Scroll." Sasuke smiles, "This should be fun."

Naruto nods, fixing his headband, "Yea!"

_..._

_Oooh, second exam is coming! _


	4. Chunin Exams IV - Forest of Death

**Disclaimer**_:_ I don't own anything, Naruto belongs to Kishi, even though I think he prefers Sasuke more (I do too).

...

They hear the starting noise and rush into the forest. Already the thick branches of the trees block out the sun making it dark. They've decided on heading to the middle and awaiting the unsuspecting competitors there.

Sasuke continues a quick pace, one Naruto can match easily, both have gotten unbelievably fast. Naruto looks at the scenery bringing back memories, "Let's hope there aren't any creepy snakes to eat me this time."

Sasuke acknowledges the comment but doesn't show any emotion. He remembers the pain the curse mark put him through, luckily Kakashi sealed it, and Itachi removed it for good. Eliminating one more part of Orochimaru.

"I can't wait to be one step closer to becoming Hokage!" Naruto smiles, waiting for Sasuke to make some kind of reaction. Instead he just keeps jumping from the branches. Naruto thinks about a topic Sasuke would want to talk about, "So what are your goals as Chuunin?"

Sasuke stops abruptly and Naruto joins him, confused. "I want to take down Orochimaru for good and save the remainder of people in the Sound Village."

Naruto's eyes light up, "Really? Sasuke that's amazing! I'll be with you every step of the way." Naruto can't help but feel an enormous amount of pride for his friend, "Itachi would be proud."

Sasuke's eyes grow lighter and directly look into Naruto's. Did he mean it? Would Itachi be proud? Sasuke feels it's his duty to help the other victims of Orochimaru, he's their savior. But can he really do it? He wants to tell Naruto this idea is solely his, and he plans on no help. But it slips past him.

Suddenly the air changes, both sense something coming. A large metal object flies through the air, barley missing Naruto as he jumps back.

It's a Kunai. They both attempt to pinpoint the enemy. It seems a little too eager for another Genin group to come out and attack already.

A masked man comes around a tree producing high gusts of winds to blow at Sasuke and Naruto. The wind is too strong to be at a basic level. Both realize that they're not fighting a Genin and jump up higher in the branches.

"Don't lose the scroll Naruto! That's an ANBU agent!" Sasuke shouts over the wind recognizing the mask of the man. The masked man begins spinning the wind into spiral patterns and throwing Kunai into the mix. Sasuke begins to dodge them, jumping along the brittle branches of the highest point of the tree.

Naruto is barely missing them without his speed from the nine-tails, he moves lower down into the thicker area of the trunk and covers behind it. The masked man changes the wind cycles to move around the tree and and a Kunai strikes Naruto along the shoulder.

Sasuke hears his cry and jumps back to the lower branches.

"If only I could use my Sharingan," he curses. Naruto nods, wishing he could use Rasengan on this guy. Sasuke grabs a branch and flips himself over on top. "Naruto!" He calls out, "It's no use attacking from the front. Windmill of Shadow, Naruto!"

Naruto scratches his head trying to remember that far back. When it finally hits him, his smile grows wide, him and Sasuke have to use Genin level techniques. So why not start from the beginning?

Sasuke begins dodging the Kunai and grabs his Fumma Shurikin, summoned from his wrist. He gets ready, nodding to Naruto. Quickly, he tosses it in the air aimed in unison with the wind currents provided by the masked man.

Naruto transforms into the second as Sasuke uses the shadow of the first to hide it. The masked man falls for it and stops the wind current to catch the first Shurikin. He laughs at the attack as the second goes under him. Naruto undoes the jutsu and transforms back into himself. He summons all is strength to kick their opponent in the chin over towards Sasuke. The man coughs up blood in mid air as Sasuke grabs the man and throws him on a branch.

He takes his arm and drives his foot into the elbow. A loud snap shatters through the forest. The masked man cries in pain, "How did you...?"

"No more wind blowing now, tell us why you're in here." Sasuke asks in a serious voice. The masked man is out of breath and Sasuke rips off the mask revealing a much older man.

"Sasuke, it's not a real mission, we're in an examination... relax okay." Naruto comes over to his friend, a bit worried, trying to calm him down.

The masked man smiles, "We're making sure you don't use higher-level jutsus, and you boys need a bit of a challenge don't you?" He coughs a bit, "You too are no jokes..."

Sasuke drops him, "I don't like not being allowed to use my jutsu, come on Naruto we'll end this quick!"

Naruto nods in agreement as they continue to glaze along the trees. Sasuke looks around, the world seems so bland without the Sharingan.

"Are we heading in the right direction?" Sasuke asks, looking ahead of him at rows upon rows of trees.

Naruto shrugs, "I'm getting a bit hungry, think there's a ramen shop around here?" Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Sasuke what do you think I should buy Hinata for her birthday?" Naruto asks. They really have gotten older, asking such casual questions in an arena that most of the people inside right now are terrified of.

Sasuke stops suddenly, catching the exploding note out of the corner of his eye.

"Naruto, get out of there!" He shouts ahead. Naruto only turns to see the trees around him, all with ready exploding notes on set on them. He starts to head back, but isn't going to make it, they had to have triggered the trap already. Sasuke heads out to him, but he can't use his summoning jutsu. What is he supposed to do?

"Sasuke I'm coming!" He yells as Sasuke nears him, at this rate they'll both be caught. The first note goes off, bringing the entire tree down, and causing a nasty explosion through the area. The air is hot and filled with a choking fog.

"We'll head left, now!" Sasuke yells, Naruto nods but then freezes at a female scream. The second note goes off. Causing the air to get thicker with smoke.

Naruto shakes his head, "That's Hanabi! We have to save her!" Naruto rushes off towards the unexploded notes. Sasuke can't believe what he's doing. He feels the branch under his feet begin to shake and barely misses getting caught in the large explosion, that causes the rest of the notes to blast off.

Large rolls of sweat drip off of Sasuke as he quickly jumps through the forest, the hot fiery explosions getting closer and closer to him. At this point he can't see more than a few feet in front of him, making it difficult to keep landing. He almost trips when he meets Naruto holding the black haired girl. He's just sitting there looking at her.

"Come on Naruto! We have to get through the forest! Now!" He yells. He notices Naruto isn't moving and throws him on his shoulder without question. He cups the girl in his other hand and makes it a bit farther to a large tree in the center, away from the exploding section. He sits and falls to the ground. He has never jumped so fast in his life. He removes his sandals, seeing that the ankles of his feet are burned.

He whips his face and looks over at Naruto, his body is frozen. The girl seems to just be unconscious, but there's something wrong with Naruto his face is struggling. Sasuke sits Naruto up and releases his chakra. Naruto shakes a bit and then opens his eyes.

"What happened?" Sasuke asks, cleaning off the girl and handing her to Naruto as he cups her in his hands.

Naruto shakes his head, "Genjutsu, always Genjutsu... There was a weird older kid pursuing her, but he did some form of attack and ran off to dodge the explosions." Naruto's eyebrows furrow. "I never thought this would be so hard."

"Of course, but we're not playing the same game they are," Sasuke adds pointing to Hanabi.

"But now you are!" A high pitched voice lets out from above as a multitude of needles rain from above the trio. Sasuke dodges up and looks at the enemy. Naruto quickly rolls him and Hanabi out of the way. A young boy comes sliding down the tree.

He laughs at Naruto and Sasuke. Looking at their bruises and cuts. "So the rumors are true. You two are having trouble and aren't allowed to use your strong jutsu. I'm not scared of you. Still, I thought maybe you'd be able to handle yourselves, guess you're not really great heroes."

Naruto only grins at the little kid. He reminds him of himself. He leans Hanabi on a tree and plants himself in a fighting position. Sasuke gets ready as well.

...

_I hope I write action scenes with justice! :)_


	5. Chunin Exams V - Enemies!

**Disclaimer: ** _Naruto doesn't belong to me, only Kishi gets to have the real fun! :)_

_..._

"You really think you're fighting only me?" The boy laughs.

"Sasuke behind you!" Naruto yells as a taller boy comes out from behind with an Earth attack, smashing a rock into Sasuke's shoulder, it bruises the bone. Sasuke was forced to take the hit and control his urge to use Susano, using up chakra itself. Naruto starts to run over only to be stopped by an army of clones. He starts punching the clones in the air and sweeping his kicks around, they vanish in poofs of smoke, but are replaced immediately with new ones.

Sasuke shakes his head, anger getting to him. He wants to shut these little brats up. He quickly gets to his knee, only to find a wave of Senbon coming towards him. He does a quick handstand and flips over the needles blocking with his sword where needed. He lands perfectly.

The little boy who called them out looks at the Uchiha with shock. It starts raining around them, Sasuke isn't buying it. It must be a jutsu from a water ninja, there are more coming. Naruto fends off the last clone, finding the real child. He grabs him by the collar and looks at him, squirming. He is very short and is wearing a ridiculous neon yellow cardigan, Naruto can't help but admire the choice.

Naruto laughs as he walks over to Sasuke, the little boy still in his hands. Sasuke looks over to his friend. Isn't he mad? Why were these children trying to fight them? Naruto puts his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "We were young once too you know?" He smiles.

He puts the boy down, who throws up his hands, ready to cry, "I don't have the scroll.. Nushu does!" He points to the little boy who started the fight.

"No! I gave it to Dakarai!" He points to a spot in the trees.

"Don't give my spot away!" A little girl yells out. She hops out of the tree and folds her arms. "I knew we shouldn't have gone after you guys. Now you're going to kill us, and we'll never become Chuunin!" Her face is mixed with anger and sadness.

"Actually, I was going to teach your friend here how to use the clone jutsu more effectively." Naruto smiles. They all look at each other in shock. "Well, I use it all the time. First off you have to fix your stance..." He turns to the little boy and starts walking him through the steps.

Sasuke begins to smile a bit and Naruto's kindness, "And you then," Sasuke calls out to Nushu, "come here, you're not throwing your weapons properly. You need more flick in your wrist." Nushu walks over cautiously and Sasuke explains his bones and movements, demonstrating with his sword. "You see, I can add more power to my sword by focusing my chakra in my wrist and shoulders. It's wasted when I spread the chakra equally."

Nushu begins to practice with Sasuke's sword. The boy with the rock techniques begins to slowly make his way over, pressing his fingers together.

"Mr. Uchiha? I'm sorry for getting you with that rock. I thought you were mean, but..."

"No, that was a good hit. No need to apologize. Your stealth comes in handy." He looks at the large group of children. "Are you all on one team, or working together?"

The Earth ninja looks around, waiting for another teammate. A green haired boy digs himself out from some rocks and reveals himself. Sasuke hadn't even noticed him. He looks like the other boy. He bows, "Hello! I'm Paku and that's my brother Zaku."

"Brothers..." Sasuke words to himself.

"We all decided to work together, but our teammate was attacked by a really powerful ninja and we left her. I know we shouldn't have but..."

"Was she a Hyuga?" Naruto asks, now coming up behind the group. The boy he was training smiling triumphantly.

The brothers look at each other shocked, "Yea! How did you..." Sasuke goes over to grab the young girl. He brushes her hair a bit and she starts slowly blinking her eyes open. Upon seeing the Uchiha she jumps to her feet. Her eyes immediately in Bayakugan, the veins around the socket popping up. With amazing speed she hits Sasuke's chest chakra point and sends him flying back into a tree. Everyone runs over.

Hanabi jumps and pursues Naruto, who tries to dodge the girl's hands. He's fought Hyugas before. He jumps up, but to his surprise finds her speed faster then he anticipated, causing him to get hit lower in the stomach and pushed back. Sasuke brushes off the dirt from the blow and walks back over, not going to be taken by surprise this time.

The girl knows he's there and smiles, "I can see you Sasuke and I'm not afraid to attack you two. I have the Bayakugan!"

Sasuke chuckles a bit, as he waits for Naruto to get back up. Naruto puts his hands out, "I'm sorry Hanabi, but we don't want to fight you! I'm dating your sister I can't have her mad at me."

"Then give us your scroll!"

Naruto looks at her confused for a moment as if suddenly remembering something. He quickly pats his chest and checks his pockets.

"You didn't..." Sasuke asks in annoyed tone as he walks over to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen. And he laughs awkwardly. "I know I have it somewhere..." He starts getting worried as he fails to locate the scroll.

"You're looking for this!" A new voice yells as Naruto gets kicked in the back of the head. The group of children scream. Why doesn't everyone just show up at this location now?

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asks. The looks of fear in their eyes are prominent.

"That's Jashou! He's the strongest Genin in the Hidden Mist village." Dakaria responds.

"You're the one who attacked Hanabi and got me in a Genjutsu!"

Sasuke narrows his eyes at the older boy, with wild hair and bloodthirsty eyes. He must have activated the rain.

"I want all of your scrolls!" He yells, his voice sharp. Zaku starts forming hand signs but is stopped by a sharp needle from Jashou's hand. He giggles to himself, "It's poison too, good luck for the rest of the exam. But no worries, I'll kill you before them."

"Why do you want our scrolls, surely you have enough!" Hanabi yells, unphased by this encounter.

He laughs, "Lowering the competition that's all." His crazy eyes stare at the group. "You're no match for me. I need to win, it's the only way to get stronger and kill my father!"

Sasuke goes still, in shock, because his eyes start to visualize, not a Hidden Mist ninja, but a Hidden Leaf one. And it's not his father that he wants to kill, it's his brother. This boy is himself. Doing anything he can to reach his goal, regardless of who gets in the way.

"And where is your group?" Dakaria asks, Kunai ready.

"Group? Those people would slow me down! I don't need one!" He smiles. Without any provocation Sasuke uppercuts the boy, lifting his body high into the air. Everyone stares in shock. Sasuke kicks the side of the boys face, causing him to spit a tooth out as he tries to rotate in air and counter. But it's too late, Sasuke drives the heel of his foot into the boy's chest causing him to fly downwards at an unbelievable speed.

"Sasuke! Not so hard!" Naruto yells, but the voice is only a faint whisper over Sasuke's angering rage.

He grabs Jashou's shirt as he lies on the ground in pain, "Don't leave your comrades! Be grateful you have them! Revenge is pointless and it doesn't solve anything!"

"And who are you?! How would you know how I feel?" He spits back. Why does he need to be reprimanded?

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I followed the same path you did and it didn't work. All it did was ruin my life. And I will die before I let another follow down that path."

Jashou's anger quickens, his energy restoring. His Sensei had told him the same too, so did his friends, and now this guy? "Don't tell me what to do! You don't know me!"

"I _do _know you! You need to understand now! Now, when you still have friends, a village and home, get it through your head now. It doesn't work! The only way to beat them is to forgive."

The boy starts to laugh, "Yea? Forgive my father for killing my mother and leaving my sister and I to die? Forgive him for that?" He laughs even louder, "What could have happened to you that was so horrible? Huh?" His face becomes gravely serious, "Like I said you don't know me."

Sasuke grabs the boy harder, causing Jashou to cough up a little blood. "My brother, the one I loved and looked up to more then anyone, killed my entire clan and family when I was seven years old, and he made me watch it. He told me to hate him, and I did. I let this vision of his death consume my existence and hide the person I was, and now, after everything is done and the damage is visible on everyone..." He pauses and remembers the pained look of Sakura, "The hate never leaves me, and it never will, it has changed me. But you can stop."

Jashou spits in Sasuke's face, "Stop?! Why would I stop! I want that bastard to die!"

"And then what? You'll have blood on your hands, or you'll get a horrible new detail, that you couldn't even imagine, thrown in your face - that the very person you've hated your entire life, actually did everything in the world they could, to save you and protect you. And then what!?" Sasuke yells loudly in the boy's face.

Naruto acts quickly. Before it's too late. The young boy, being held by the deadly Uchiha, squirms in pain, and a tear of fear slips from his left eye. The pure hate and darkness of the Uchiha's past boils up in Sasuke. He begins to feel all that power and emotion seethe into his eyes.

Jashou looks up at the man holding him with a death grip. So cold. So distant. He wants to look away, but can't. The bright red eyes are locked onto him, and seem to be toying with the countless number of ways they should torture him.

"What are you?" He can only speak at a soft level, his voice so shaky from this strong fear of death clouding his mind. This prominent feeling pounding in the back of his head, that he will die.

"SASUKE!" A monstrous voice calls out, screaming, and breaking out any other noise in the world. It only takes that voice for everything to stop. Sasuke feels the hand on his shoulder, the warmness and kindness. He lets Jashou be lessened from his grip and steps backwards. Trying to blink away the Sharingan. Trying to blink away the hate.

Naruto looks at his friend, even he is shaken by the words Sasuke has spoken. How far did his friend fall during his absence?

Sasuke's voice wavers a bit, "I'm sorry." He squeezes his hand into a fist, pressing his fingernails into his palms. Making himself feel pain, making sure he is still a human and not the emotionless monster he can turn into. He looks at Naruto, with a lowered gaze. Naruto's nine-tails chakra is slowly creeping back inside of him as well, and his eyes are losing their cat-like nuances.

"We'll beat it together Sasuke..." Naruto doesn't even open his mouth, they're talking to each other though. In their own special way.

Sasuke turns away, he looks beneath him at the cowering children.

"Fine! Just take the scrolls!" Everyone turns around and watches a very shaken Jashou throw the tightly wound rolls of paper to the ground. Two with Earth, two with Heaven written on them. He picks himself up and runs in the opposite direction. Cursing to himself.

"I know how he feels," it's all Sasuke says as he pockets an Earth and a Heaven scroll. "Come on Naruto, we're done."

The group of children pick themselves up off the ground. Sensing the chakra has changed around them, they feel better. Naruto nods to them, "Good luck!" He smiles and waves them a goodbye as he and Sasuke jump back off into the forest, leaving the other scrolls with the kids.

...

_Enjoying it? :)_


	6. Chunin Exams VI - Can We Make It!

**Disclaimer: **_Only Kishi gets to have Sasuke and Naruto at night, alone... I don't own them!_

_..._

Naruto can't help but checking Sasuke's face. He isn't always able to read his thoughts. Most of the time they have their understanding of each other's emotions. Sasuke broke the curse, that's what Naruto tells himself anytime he questions his friend's motives. Sasuke is a part of him.

"Maybe we should have stayed to help them," Naruto brings it up as they hop from the branches, trying to ignore the thoughts running through his brain.

"No. They can handle themselves. Besides, who knows what the Hokage has in store for us. We won't take these so easily, Naruto." The gentleness in Sasuke's voice reassures Naruto that his friend is still there.

"Well, I'm glad you're in charge of them though... so I won't lose them anymore. Though, I don't know how safe they are in your shirt like that. Why do you always leave it open?" Naruto jokes, "airing out your abs?" Naruto looks at Sasuke's ensemble. Lately he's been wearing these large open v-necks showing off his abs, very loose and allows the wearer to be quick, but it looks like something you'd see a prostitute in.

Sasuke's grin slips on to his face, "At least it's not a bright orange jumpsuit, bakka."

Naruto laughs bitterly, "Teme!"

They both near the tower, knowing that they will turn in their scrolls and move onto the next round. But there's something missing. Both of them had semi-broke the rules, using Sharingan and nine-tails chakra, and they've only had to face one ANBU agent so far, who wasn't nearly that powerful.

They inspect the perimeter of the tower. No traps. Sasuke and Naruto exchange looks and head through the front door. Standing there, smiling, are all the shinobi from their finishing class. Nearly all of them are Jounin or Chuunin, much higher in rank then Sasuke and Naruto. They all look at the two boys, their eyes smiling at one another.

Naruto heads in, cheerfully as always, "Another congratulations party?" Sasuke cautiously follows behind Naruto. Kakashi is standing there before the steps, his one visible eye curved in a way that he seems happy to see the pair.

"No." He puts simply as he thrusts his fists into Naruto's belly. Naruto spits in shock and flies back into the wall, making a large dent. He leans into the ground and coughs a bit more. Slowly he stands up and wipes his mouth, revealing an eager grin.

"Naruto! Head outside, there's more room to fight!" Sasuke calls to Naruto as both dash out the doors and are quickly surrounded by their classmates. Kakashi stands at the far end of the circle, letting Naruto and Sasuke take it all in. Who they will be fighting.

Sakura cracks her fists, while offering a tempting smile towards Naruto. Hinata shifts her feet from beside Kiba who strokes Akamaru's fur. Shino calls his bugs to him and begins preparing as Shikarmaru wakes himself up from a weary state. Ino looks at him a bit annoyed but smiles as she nudges Choji to stop eating in front of their opponents.

Naruto looks at his all his friends, "You've all been waiting for this day, huh?" He quickly shoots a look to Sasuke who jumps into the air as Sakura pounds her fists into the earth. She looks up to him, with eyes full of scorn. He lands and quickly ducks under Kiba's fists.

Hinata goes straight in for Sasuke, preparing her Bayakugan. She can't even think about fighting Naruto just yet. Shino uses his special ability to plant his insects around their make-shift arena. They crawl around Sasuke's feet as he quickly jumps around, blocking the blows from Kiba and Hinata and darting the deadly bugs.

Shikamaru laughs. Naruto turns, and notices no one is focused on him. They're all after Sasuke. He turns to Shikamaru and catches his gaze, him and Shino are playing Sasuke! "Sasuke! Watch your footing! No shadows!" Shikamaru glares at Naruto as Sasuke hops in another direction. Naruto gets ready to help Sasuke, but is stopped by Choji.

"All that Ramen, Naruto!" He laughs poofing himself up into a large ball. Naruto's eyes grow wide.

"Gah! Don't sit on me Choji!" He yells while narrowly dodging his ball-like attack. Sasuke starts growing bored of the constant quick attacks from Kiba and his dog, and Hinata. He jumps up quickly and pulls out his sword, revealing its glimmer in the afternoon sunlight.

He jumps down and slashes it against Ino's back, not deeply, but enough. She cries out in pain. Everyone's eyes glare at Sasuke as he knocks her out with his bare strength.

"She wasn't even attacking you!" Shikamaru yells, angrily. That was his teammate. Sasuke ignores this and moves to pursue Sakura. He is taking out the medics.

Naruto notices this. They are friends, they won't kill friends. This is just for fun and practice. He has to keep reminding himself this. This is to become a Chuunin. He summons his chakra and explodes his shadow clones into the surroundings.

He gets his shurkien ready and begins to attack Shikamaru, all at once. Using an old move, the clones pursue Shikamaru into the air – where there are no shadows. Naruto uses his powress and summons his chakra to his foot, slamming down onto Shikamaru's chest. Uzumaki Barrage, a move stolen from Sasuke, who stole it from Rock Lee.

Choji looks up, "Shikamaru!" But it's too late. Naruto quickly dodges Choji's second attack and gets a shot to his face, pushing the fluff on his round cheeks like it were a pillow. Choji flies and meets with Kiba, pushing them both back.

"What the hell!" Kiba yells, he struggles to move the knocked-out Choji off his lap. "Akamaru help!"

With Kiba and Akamaru called off, Sasuke easily dodges Hinata's moves and gets a good shot at her shoulder, pushing her back into the ground.

"Hey watch it man! That's my girlfriend!" Naruto calls out, going to help Hinata. Sasuke starts to smile, but it is quickly replaced as a fist meets his jaw. He feels the earth creep up around him, like he's being buried. Sakura heaves over the boy lying deep under the earth.

Everyone is in shock. Kakashi is speechless, Naruto stops holding Hinata for a moment. Kiba and Shino just look on, surprised.

"I thought she loved him?" Kiba asks Akamaru, the dog whimpers in response. Sasuke stands up, revealing the large blue mark on his cheek, and the pool of blood coming out from his mouth. His teeth ripped the skin off the inside of his cheek. He slowly opens his eyes to Sakura, whipping the dirt off his shirt, and repositioning the scrolls to a more secure location.

Sakura continues breathing heavily. That blow took a lot of chakra. Naurto looks at his teammates, unsure of who will strike next. Instead of Sasuke or Sakura though, it's Hinata!

"Gah!" Naruto yells as he is thrown into the ground as Sasuke was. He stares at Hinata, his lover, smiling shyly at him, with those curious Bayakugan eyes. Naruto clutches his stomach, she got one of his chakra points. "Nice job, honey..." he squeaks out as he tries not to double over in pain.

Sasuke takes this distraction to strike Sakura, he kicks her with his foot, sending her into the air. He weaves his signs for his fire jutsu, but stops as he sees her crying from above him. She falls to the ground, she knows she still has power to fight. But she can't do it. She couldn't do it then, and she can't do it now. She can't hurt Sasuke anymore, but that one hit, that felt good.

Naruto, winks to Sasuke, hoping that he will take care of Hinata for him. He goes over and charges at Kiba, head-butting him.

Kiba doesn't react to the blow and calls to Akamaru, both transform and perform their spiral attack, trying to get Naruto into the ground.

"You know," Naruto begins, dodging the pair, "I was never really a dog person. More of a feline guy." He laughs. Kiba plummets into Naruto, and the two fight it out. Meanwhile Sasuke takes on the Bayakugan girl once more.

She aims for the chakra points, Sasuke dodging them every time, "So you're still that good without even using your Sharingan. I guess you were the one..." Her voice trails off. Sasuke takes one of the miniscule breaks in between the hits to sneak under Hinata into her 1 degree of blindness and quickly strikes her from behind. She falls, but he catches her, laying her softly on the ground.

Naruto lays Kiba down as well, having finished him with his clones. It's only Shino and Kakashi left. Shino looks to them, "Well I'm out." He says walking away.

"Don't pull a Shikamaru! Come on let's fight!" Naruto calls out cockily. Sasuke watches Shino's hands carefully.

"But, Naruto, I've already used all my attacks." Shino's smile grows wider as he flicks a finger. Naruto looks around, feeling a bunch of tiny feet crawling on his body but being unable to see them. He feels millions of tiny little legs crawling across his face and he looks at his nose, crossing his eyes.

Sitting on his nose is the most hideous bug he has ever seen. It is gooey, with a black odor oozing out of it. It's eyes are red and stare at Naruto with lust. Naruto screams and tries ripping them off his face radically.

He sees Sasuke has also been affected. Sasuke grabs one of the bugs and feels it in between his fingers, the ooze isn't lethal, it's more of a numbing powder.

"Naruto, don't kill the bugs!" Sasuke yells, he turns but finds a paralyzed Naruto on the ground.

"Sas – uke. I ca -n't move." His mouth can hardly make out the words, the odd pus is sticking to Naruto's body and is congealing. Sasuke sighs looking down at Naruto, now what does he do with the bugs on him? Anyone can touch him, and then paralyze that part of his body.

He very slowly begins to move his hands. "Not so fast!" Kakashi yells, sweeping in from the side, Sasuke jumps high, dodging the attack. A few bugs fall off his body. While in air, Sasuke carefully strips off his shirt and lets the bug littered jacket fall, he notices that the bugs are not reforming to attack his chest again. They've all been assigned to a specific nerve.

Sasuke lands on the tops of his feet and quickly jumps again, and not letting any parts of his body rub against each other he uses his speed to force the insects to fly off of his body.

"Argh!" Naruto screeches in an odd manner, causing Sasuke's head to snap back and watch his friend take a Chidori to the stomach. Sasuke, with a few bugs still remaining rushes back over and takes Kakashi's hand, feeling the lightning still running through it. He lets the electricity slip into his body.

He feels it muse inside of him, as he pushes it back out in an astounding manner and into the body of Kakashi. Any on lookers wouldn't be able to tell, but the volts jitter through Kakashi and cause him to shake uncontrollably. Kakashi falls to the ground as Sasuke falls to his knees. Who would of thought it would be so hard _not _using jutsus?

He begins to hear poofing and looks around. All the bodies of their friends are being summoned back somewhere. The fight is over. Naruto is still awake, not in too much pain, knowing he's been paralyzed. Sasuke carefully picks him up and carries him in his arms up the stairs into the tower.

He lays his friend down meaningfully and turns to the center of the room, unraveling the scrolls. A large cloud of smoke appears and Sasuke covers his eyes. Tsunade looks at both of them, with a very disappointed expression.

"What, the hell... was that?" She asks as simply as she can. "You want to be Hokage, Naruto, and look at you over there!" She sighs, and then her smile creeps on her face, "but congratulations. You both pass."

They all turn to Shino entering the room, "Hey guys," he says as he calls the remaining bugs off of their bodies. He then hands a salve to Sasuke and makes an expression none of them can see behind his large collar and glasses.

Sasuke nods and takes Naruto in his hands once more as they teleport back to their house. Like a good housewife, Sasuke pours hot water into a kettle, bringing it to a boil. He takes Naruto jacket off, and begins applying the salve to his body. Rubbing it deeply into the affected areas.

"Bakka..." he grumbles as he pushes harder into Naruto's body. Naruto just looks back up at him, trying to grin. The tea begins steaming and Sasuke pours the glasses. He leaves Naruto on their couch with their tea as he enters the bathroom to wash off. Naruto was his first priority.

...


	7. Chunin Exams VII - A Life Together

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto, Kishi does!_

_Oh, and I feel like in this chapter, I must remind you - It's not Sasunaru... though I ship it, it's not in this chapter (in case you sense some undertones) ;) Enjoy!_

...

The water begins steaming as it splatters on the floor. Sasuke removes his hakama pants and let's his body prickle as the cold skin meets the burning water. It seems to soothe his bruises, but one still aches, the one on his jaw.

Naruto starts wiggling his toes and little by little the feelings start to come back to him. How could Shino have had something like that up his sleeve? Naruto looks at the tea and happily slips the warm cup into his hand. Sasuke has changed, and he loves it. He has his friend back.

He moves his hands across his bare chest, feeling the sticky salve is still there. Maybe he should wash off. There is strong pounding pain hurting his head, he must be developing a head-ache. He opens the bathroom door as a large cloud of steam rolls into him.

Sasuke is already in there. "Sasuke, can I come in, I'll be quick?" He doesn't reply, so Naruto takes it as a yes. He slips off the orange pants and throws them into a corner, knocking down Sasuke's neatly folded pile on top of the toilet seat.

Stepping into the shower he let's the water fall on him on the opposite spout from Sasuke. They both stay silent, washing away the dirt and crunchy blood from their bodies. Letting it all go down the drain.

Sasuke finishes first and takes a towel to dry off, he wraps it around his waist and leaves the bathroom as Naruto starts rinsing. He notices the empty packages of ramen littering the counter, Sasuke cleans them up and then begins cooking a pot of rice.

He's going to make Onigiri for dinner, his mother made it the best. The memory is so sweet in his mind. The smell of the Bonito dancing around the kitchen. Itachi and him would always run into the kitchen when they got a whiff of it, it would be a bit of a race. At the time, Sasuke thought he always won. But that's because Itachi let him win. The rule to getting to help make the treat, was to give your mother the best hug you could give. Sasuke would hang on to her for a good minute, before he got bored and reached into the pot.

Sometimes she would slap his hand away, but always in good play. Itachi would usually volunteer to cut the seaweed. When Sasuke asked, she always told him no, but sometimes when she wasn't looking, Itachi would help guide Sasuke's hand and cut funny shapes to decorate their meal.

His hands were so small back then, now he quickly takes the rice and forms it at the speed of his mother. Rolling the slab of Bonito inside and covering it with more rice. He wishes Itachi were there with him, guiding his hands once more, even though he knows how to do it now. Sasuke cuts the seaweed, in a semi-angry manner and lets the little slices flutter on the counter. Those feelings... every time he thinks of his brother and their family.

He picks up the little seaweed flakes and lays them on the rice, creating two faces. One has a big smile complimented with curved eyes, and spiky bangs falling on its face. The other, looks like the first, but with two long lines curving in towards the cheeks from its eyes. It's him and his brother. He quickly starts to decorate more, at a fast pace.

He makes one with three whiskers on both cheeks, one with a pair of glasses, and another with fangs in the mouth. After a good ten minutes he stops and looks at his creations, he's made one of everybody he cares for. He turns and sees a small pool of water seeping out from under the bathroom door, Naruto is taking too long in the shower.

"Naruto! Hurry up! You're wasting water!" Sasuke yells into the door. With no response he grumbles and walks away, getting ready to cut up some vegetables to go with their meal. Then there's a knock on the door.

In a fouler mood then he was before, he walks to the door and impatiently opens it, "What?!"

A group of people stand before him at the door, with flowers, and baskets of food. He looks at all of their eyes, they keep staring at him, but not at his eyes, more at his lower body. Was he really that bruised?

He looks down and catches himself in the small towel, he had forgotten. He feels something under his arm as Naruto pokes his wet head through the doorway, revealing himself in a towel as well.

"Um, we can come back at another time... when you guys are done," Kakashi jokes. Both towel-wearing boys look at each other and take offense.

"Yeah Sasuke! Go put some clothes on!" Naruto yells.

Sasuke's eye twitches, "Gah! Usuratonkachi!" He moves quickly through the house as Naruto greets the guests inside.

"Teme," he whispers under his breath, loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

A sharp Kunai flies through the air as Naruto ducks. It hits the door. Everyone looks at each other, feeling a bit awkward. Naruto knows Sasuke must have been thinking about something dark to make him this upset. He doesn't understand what though.

"And where are you keeping that Kunai Sasuke? That towel is awfully short!" Naruto calls back to him, ducking, waiting for another to fly. But none does. Sasuke must be really upset.

He heads over to the kitchen and finds the Onigiri Sasuke had made. He smiles widely as his friends sit down, "Yes and I made these all for you guys!" Naruto hands out the nicely decorated rice to the corresponding people in the room.

"Wow Naruto! You really captured our faces!" Sakura comments smiling just like the face decorated in seaweed on her rice ball.

"These are so cute!" Ino squeals hugging hers.

"Some talent, I'm impressed Naruto," Sai says admiring the artsmanship. Sasuke walks out of the bathroom, now dressed again.

He has Naruto's clothes, folded in his hands. He scratches his head, heading over to the group, "Naruto they're a little wet, since you threw them in the corner but -" Sasuke stops, and looks at the group of people eating the Onigiri.

"Thanks Sasuke..." Naruto says carefully, watching Sasuke's eyes. "Are you feeling okay? Sasuke, maybe we can go for a walk..." Naruto knows Sasuke loves walks. Maybe he shouldn't have given Sasuke's food away. He can never tell what will make him laugh or what will set him off.

"Naruto..." Sasuke bends his head and shakes it a bit, "Why would you give them the food I had spent my time making? That was only for us." Sasuke's eyes look at the others. Haters. They don't understand him. They laugh at him. Sasuke closes his fists, he feels that darkness again.

Sakura stands up, watching him carefully. The same thing happened when they were younger. She knows when Sasuke is about to leave them mentally. Naruto takes action too.

"Sasuke, why don't you sit down and eat something. You're probably starving. Here's some tomatoes! You love tomatoes!" Naruto holds out the plump red fruit. Sasuke's body tenses up again, that's right. No one knows him. No one knows how he feels. They all hate him.

He feels a hand on his cheek, holding right where the large bruise from Sakura was. He cringes and looks at the owner of the hand. The glasses shine in the dim light of their house. Her red hair brushes Sasuke's arms.

"I can't believe they would eat those without your permission, Sasuke..."

Sasuke stares at Karin, slowly lowering her gaze onto her, removing the intensity in the room. Yes. That's all he wanted to hear. Karin... Karin understands him and his way of thinking.

The room goes quiet and watches the two. The odd pair. The loud, obnoxious girl with the mysterious, quiet boy. Sasuke's face flushes as the darkness leaves in fear of the warmth. Warmth that he embraces.

"Sorry to break up this fun display, but I need to talk to these boys about the Chuunin Exams for a quick moment," A new voice interrupts the fun, Tsunade comes into the house, pulling Sasuke away from Karin and Naruto away from the couch.

"What's the problem Granny?" Naruto begins, his stomach growling.

She sighs, "You have to promise me again... no high-level jutsus for the big fights, alright?"

Both nod their heads. Something seems weird about Tsunade. Naruto wonders how many people are complaining to her. They head back inside and sit on the couch. Naruto relays their Exam, adding in exaggerations. Their friends laugh with him and Naruto tries very persistently to make Sasuke smile.

"Sasuke! I'm hungry!" Naruto whines, interrupting the conversation.

"Well, I cut up some vegetables, eat some of those."

Naruto sticks his tongue out, "I hate vegetables! I need meat!"

"Naruto! Stop being stubborn and eat your vegetables!"

"If I eat them will you smile?" Naruto grins triumphantly. Sasuke looks at him. Suppressing his smile right there.

"Okay, but you have to eat the whole plate then," Sasuke sticks up his chin, trying to stay cool.

Naruto reluctantly picks up the leafy greens. Letting the lettuce flop back into a fold. His face looks at the plate in pure disgust. Sasuke plops a round tomato slice in his mouth and smiles. It's so sweet.

"Okay! All done! You smiled so..." Naruto pushes the plate back towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looks at him annoyed, "No! You have to eat the vegetables. That wasn't a smile!"

"Then what was it?"

"A grimace!"

"A grimace? What kind of grimace looks like this?" Naruto tries to imitate Sasuke's initial facial expression. But it looks like he just wants to do naughty things to someone.

"No. It did not look like that!" Sasuke is getting more angry.

"Then what did it look like?!" Naruto yells, trying hard not to laugh.

"Like this!" Sasuke spits out, smiling widely.

They both pause for a moment. Naruto lets Sasuke take in the fact that he just smiled again, therefore he doesn't have to eat the vegetables. A small grin creeps on Naruto's face.

"BAKKA!" Sasuke yells, standing up and heading outside.

Naruto falls back into the couch laughing. When he knows Sasuke is around the corner and heading down the stairs, he pops a bean curd in his mouth, and then a tomato.

...

_For those of you wondering - romance IS coming up! _


	8. Chunin Exams VIII - Sasuke's Day Off

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto is not mine, if it were... the content of this chapter would be in EVERY episode._

_Further warning: This IS a sex chapter... Young eyes, beware! ;)_

_..._

It seems like everyday is the same pattern. Sasuke and Naruto will eat together, Naruto will bring up a simple topic and talk it up to Sasuke. He tries to keep his friend from becoming depressed again. Sasuke remains quiet, but slowly allows certain emotions to come out. Sai and him have become good friends over the course of time. Ironic that the man who was his initial replacement has taken Sasuke's return so warmly. Sai has begun teaching Sasuke how to open his heart a bit more. Naruto knows what kind of heart Sasuke has, it's just been locked up so long.

Sasuke has begun to try persistently with everyone in the village. He just has such a strong need of wanting them to know he's different. Of trying to find a place for himself. So far, he doesn't fit anywhere.

"You need help with anything, Sasuke?" Ino asks politely as Sasuke snaps back to reality and places the flowers in his hands back down. "Those are Daffodils, they're pretty. Were you looking for something in particular."

Sasuke has to look away to keep from blushing, "Um, just a present for someone..."

Ino's grin grows a bit as she goes into sell-mode, "What a lucky girl!" She takes Sasuke's hand and leads him over to some bright purple flowers. "These are Orchids, we just got them in, Sasuke."

He brushes over the beautiful flowers and gently massages a petal. The color is so perfect and magical, the purple swirling with the white. Sasuke nods to himself, "I'll have these then."

The blond girl smiles joyfully again, "Sure thing! I'll wrap them up specially for you!" She walks over to a large desk and slowly adds them together, decorating them with a special purple paper that shines as the light touches it. Her hands move quickly, but skillfully at the same time. She wraps a large bow around the flowers, cinching them in the middle. She looks up and winks at Sasuke, "All done!"

"Thanks," he mumbles looking at the gorgeous pink flowers above the desk. Something about them... "What are those?" He asks, pointing up towards them.

Ino looks and turns back, "Oh, they're just Sakura Blossoms. Nothing too special."

"I'll take them too."

"Oh, alright then!" Ino giddily brings them down and wraps them gently, "Can I ask who they're for?" She looks at Sasuke as he stares at her hands moving the flowers. He seems to be off, like he's only half there. She doubts that in his current state he heard her. Ino finishes the Sakura Blossoms and hands them to the Uchiha.

He reaches in to his shirt pocket to pay, not really looking at Ino, more staring through her – boy, was she used to that. She takes the money and Sasuke slowly walks off with a wave. She watches him until he's out of sight. Sakura still has love for him, she only ever talks about him when the two girls are together, but Ino has moved on... she's with Sai. Still, the Uchiha sure was a looker. Ino takes up more flowers and day dreams about the mysterious boy mindlessly, getting back to her work.

Sasuke takes his armful of flowers and walks down the street. He breathes in the Konoha air, taking in all its sights once more. He's tired today. Without even realizing it, he turns down one of the streets that would lead to where the Uchiha Clan's Quarter once stood... it's no longer there, since –

"Ow!"

Sasuke snaps his attention back to reality once more as he falls to the ground after hitting something large. He blinks a few times and rubs the front of his forehead. It was probably his fault for not paying attention, his other hand clenches tightly to the purple flowers... the pink ones accidentally got stepped on in the crash. He turns to the other victim and offers a hand to help her up.

Slowly the head raises and the boy notices who she is. It's Sakura.

She sees the boy and rejects the hand, picking herself up instead. Seeing all the flowers surrounding Sasuke, makes the girl feel queasy. She knows who they are for.

"Ah, Sakura... I was looking for you," Sasuke tries to muster a friendly grin. He picks up the semi-crushed cherry blossoms and hands them to Sakura in a lack-luster manner. She looks at them and then back at the holder.

"Sasuke, I just -"

"We should sit down and talk," he offers quickly taking her hand. She feels a spark in the soft grip and can't resist. Why can't she resist this boy? The blossoms in her other hand brush against her face and she smells the soft gentle whiffs of the flower she was named after. Did he buy these just for her? No... he probably bought them for _her_.

They walk a little further and into a tea room. Sasuke orders a tea for himself and one for Sakura. The odd pair just stare at each other.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asks half-hardheartedly. The waitress places the tea down and blushes as she looks at Sasuke. Sasuke thanks her and turns back to Sakura, sipping the strong black tea. It burns as it trickles down his throat.

"How have you been?" Sasuke asks. He reels his brain to come up with more 'small talk' as Naruto would say. Of course he always ignores Naruto when he's talking to him, but that's beside the point.

She scratches her head, "I've been alright. There are lots of missions to kill criminals right now."

They take a short awkward pause and both sip their tea. Sasuke nods, calmingly to himself.

"And what are your goals, Sakura? What do you want out of life?" Sasuke only opens his eyes a little towards the girl, but his intensity is laden in all of his movements. She shifts her position a bit. Sakura can tell Sasuke is trying, but some part of her doesn't want him to be trying. She can't describe her feelings.

"I guess I..." her cheeks grow pink as she attempts to remember what she wants out of life, "I guess I want to go on a mission with all of us together again, and... raise a family."

Sasuke nods to himself, taking the final sip of his tea, "That's nice. Konoha is the place to do it then."

Yes, but who is the man to do it with? Sakura looks up at Sasuke, studying him this time, "What about you? Tell me your motives."

"Sakura, you're the kind of person I can't trust to tell." The words come out harsher then he meant, but he doesn't see anything wrong with what he said.

Her lip quivers a bit, "Tell me what you're feeling, Sasuke." Water begins to pool under her eyes, "Please." She seems so desperate. Wanting something that isn't there. She hates him, he left her, deserted her... but there never was anything between them to start with. Her head shakes the thoughts and she finds Sasuke studying her instead.

"I plan on killing Orochimaru and freeing the people of the Sound Village," Sasuke states it blatantly, like it's normal conversation. He hands the money to the giddy young girl and waits for Sakura to reply.

She twists the flowers in her hands, only destroying the cherry blossoms more, tears drip down her face. Sasuke offers a hand, but she smacks it away, "Please don't. You've already confused me enough. You may have moved on... but... Sasuke!" She screams and he looks intently at her as her tears distort her face, "Don't go to Orochimaru! I won't let you. Think about what would happen to me if you get killed! Please don't. Don't do it..."

Sasuke frowns. He feels something in his stomach for making the girl cry, but he still doesn't understand her feelings. Needless to say, the girl definitely didn't understand _his_ feelings. He knows what he needs to do, Sakura is only holding him back for selfish reasons. He stands and thanks her for the time.

She watches him leave as she rips the flowers angrily. How could he want to go back to Orochimaru? How could he think like that? She lets her last few sobs go and she walks out of the room, leaving the flower cluttered table for the young girl telling her friends that now Sasuke-kun must be single. Today was the worst day ever.

The young man walks through the village at ease, thinking he must have cheered Sakura up with the flowers. He holds the purple flowers tightly to his chest. With a quick pace, he turns the corner and heads up a large stair-case back to his friend's home. Something is churning in his stomach, he's not sure if its anxiousness or from Sakura. But he does feel a bit weird.

He slowly knocks on the door, waiting for the girl. She was given free housing, and you can tell. It was most likely the worse house on the block. The lighting is dim, everything is dingy. Konoha people are always like that, be nice to their face, pretend to be friendly, and then give them shit. They did that to everyone. Sasuke ignores the thoughts as the door opens.

Revealing a pretty girl with glasses and long, spiky red hair. She smiles softly at Sasuke, "And to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

Sasuke extends his arm, handing the perfect purple flowers to the girl. Karin's eyes grow wide, "Oh Sasuke!" She hums as she leans in to kiss him. Smearing her clear lip gloss on his dry lips. He pushes her away gently.

"Karin, we can't do this here..." He says looking around at the sun setting area and empty balcony.

"Sasuke you're so old fashioned! Who cares if you're in public, or are you trying to hide me?"

Sasuke laughs to himself as he enters the house. She does her best with it, but do to the small size and cheapness it looks tacky. She walks over to place the flowers in a vase, they seem really out of place in the gaudy room. The shag carpet is chewed up from its previous owner and the walls are littered in stains, "I can't believe they force you to live here..."

Karin massages his cheek, "It's not so bad."

Sasuke moves away and sits on the sofa, Karin joins him playing with his shirt. He seems lost in thought. He pushes her hand away and turns to face the girl, "I need to talk to you, only for a minute though, and then we can..." Sasuke blushes when the idea crosses his mind.

Karin laughs deviously, "Sure, let's talk."

"Right... I haven't told Sigestu or Juugo yet. But I want to kill Orochimaru and free the people of the Sound Village."

"Well that was sudden... but took you long enough," she smiles, "Only you can know what's best for Sasuke. I'll be there with you."

Sasuke grins and he feels compelled by something, not his mind, not his heart, but another organ. He leans in and presses his lips onto the girl's. She moans in delight. They pull away and look in the other's eyes. They understood each other. No matter what happened to both of them, they were already broken. They understand that feeling, of hate, of lust. They know each other.

Karin leans in to Sasuke and whispers something in his ear that causes Sasuke's bones to shake. His eyes grow wide and he stares at her, "I-I- um, I don't think... No, I'm not ready..."

The girl laughs and rolls her eyes, "You're ready." She cups his mouth into hers and he pulls away again. He's never had so much affection.

"I thought you said Sasuke knows best? And, besides, I just..."

"Sasuke," she laughs, "I'll walk you through it, it will be fine... Sasuke does know best, most of the time... sometimes you have to rely on others though. So tell Sasuke to let Karin go through it with him, she'll be good to him."

He sighs, "I've never done this before, Karin."

"It's no problem, it's actually," she licks his ear provocatively, "really cute."

The Uchiha shakes a bit as he feels the woman with his large hands. She presses herself against him as their mouths connect. Sasuke feels something poking through her closed lips and finds a tongue exploring him. Karin opens her eyes, almost urging him to join.

He slips his tongue into her mouth and the sticky muscles wrestle each other. Rolling gently over the other. Karin starts making the suction noises louder as she massages Sasuke's body. For once, the touching doesn't bother Sasuke... it feels nice.

"Sasuke," Karin says pulling away, "Just do everything I do." Sasuke nods as Karin slowly removes his shirt and starts pressing into his chest. The boy carefully attempts to remove the girl's shirt, unzipping it with utmost concentration. She giggles as his cold hands feel her warm body. He moves to her bra, his hands stumble on the metal hooks.

His nose scrunches as he almost rips the halter off out of anger. Karin pulls away and takes it off for him, smiling with a small purr. She was no stranger to this game.

She waves the bra around her fingers and flings it onto the floor. Slowly she lies back into the couch and uses her fingers to provoke Sasuke onto her. He carefully inches his knees into a position where he can sit firmly on top of her. He lifts her back and then attempts to imitate the massaging moves Karin had performed on him.

He stares at her glistening eyes, but something catches his gaze downwards. Two large breasts staring at him. He'd never been so close to a pair before, albeit his mother's, but... Sasuke scrunches his nose, why was he thinking about his mother? It'll ruin the moment. Karin suddenly grabs the distracted boy's hands and places them firmly on her breasts. The sensation amuses Sasuke.

She groans a bit at the touch, a sign of encouragement for Sasuke. He lifts one of the round melons and feels the weight as it bounces in his hands. He gently rolls it and feels it wholly. Massaging it a bit, and squishing the flexible skin between his fingers. His eyes light up with enjoyment. He is fascinated.

Karin stares at the boy, who is now looking like a cat playing with a ball of yarn. This is definitely his first time. She sighs and takes his hands into hers and moves them down to her hips. She guides them to her pants and irks him to pull them off. Sasuke reluctantly takes this action, his eyes moving back upwards towards the fun.

The female happily begins to remove Sasuke's pants... except... she can't seem to figure out how. She pulls a string, but finds it stuck to another like a knot. Her hands start fumbling, hey, she's supposed to be the expert here! Sasuke takes her hands and helps pull the appropriate strings loose, he stands and lets the pants fall to his feet and kicks them off, the large bolt of fabric lands on another chair. He turns back to face Karin, her face bright red.

Boy, has she waited for this day... Sasuke stands in front of her, bare naked.

"Y-you don't wear underwear, Sasuke?" Karin asks grinning widely.

"Of course not," Sasuke answers nonchalantly. Karin piratically faints until she composes herself again. She latches onto Sasuke, throwing both of them into another chair as she violently kisses him. He should have picked this up by now, she was giving him a review. He thrusts his tongue back into her mouth and passionately rolls around in her mouth. Her chest heaves in delight.

Something posses the boy as his hands reach up to the girl's head and he starts playfully pulling her hair, she gasps in delight. Sasuke takes this as a good sign and continues to feel the back of the girl's head around and tug at the red strands. She in turn pulls at Sasuke's ears, awaking a soft grunt from him.

Both start feeling a small tingling inside them, she thirstily grabs his hand and rushes him into the bedroom with her. Without any guiding he picks her up and tackles her onto the bed. She smiles widely. He passes this exam.

Slowly his hands move down towards her breasts again, milking the skin once more. He kisses her mouth gently and then showers a line of kisses, starting from her chin, down the navel of her neck, to the tops of her breasts. The soft lips on her soft skin makes the girl squirm with delight. His tongue escapes his mouth again as he nips the top of her areola.

She bites her lip deliberately. He dips his head and licks the underside of the breast, she lets her eyes roll back. But this wasn't all about her. She quickly pushes Sasuke backwards as she towers over him, offering a suggestive smile.

He isn't quite sure what the next step is, but finds as she dips her head down, it's a good one. She takes his member in her hands and plays with the strong excess flesh. Rubbing it up and down. God, how long now she has wanted to do this. Sasuke watches as the red head moves downwards. He doesn't know what she's doing. But then he feels it.

Her tongue gently licks his head. The sticky saliva feels cold as her mouth leaves for a moment. What was this feeling? His breathing starts to quicken and he can feel his pelvis getting tighter as her mouth slips onto him once more, this time taking in more skin. He reaches his arms out and grabs her tightly and then plays with her hair once more. With each pull her lips go further and further.

There's a stiffening in Sasuke, like he's a statue. He grabs the bed sheets as Karin works her master tongue around the boy, licking up and down. He grunts out harder, which only comes out as encouragement to her. Her hands massage the large organ once more, feeling it's strong muscles and veins. Those thirsting veins...

Sasuke feels a heavy sensation in his lower body, he isn't sure what to do. Karin continues sucking, making small little noises as she moves her lips. Sasuke becomes intoxicated with this feeling of momentary perfection.

"Ka-a-a-rin, I'm, a-a-ahhh," He tries to speak to her as the liquid splurges from his member. She gladly takes the Uchiha's juices and begins to swallow as quickly as she can, the salty liquid quickly filling her mouth. Sasuke lets it out until there's no more. He breathes heavily and looks up at the ceiling. That was amazing.

Karin parts his legs and stares at the pleasured Uchiha boy. He looks up at her through his parted legs, and she winks as she throws herself back on the bed. You don't get this girl for free. She places a pillow under her back to prop herself up. Sasuke sits up offering a set of confused eyes to the girl.

She pulls him over with her index finger and tugs childishly at her panties. Sasuke rubs his hands on the sharp elastic, gently rolling them down Karin's thighs. He stares at the dark hair before him. How can a girl with such bright red hair be the owner of such dark secrets? Sasuke flings the underwear to the other side of the room.

Karin looks at him flirtatiously, sticking out her tounge and making it wiggle upwards. She spreads her legs further apart and wonders in the boy will get the hint. His mind races radically, he's never seen so much of a woman, so close... his hands run over the girl's legs. Placing a kiss on the underside of her gammon. He brushes his lips on her thigh and begins to suck gently, creating a little pool of blood under the skin.

It's not like the it's the first time the boy has bitten her.

She moans out a bit, aroused by the sucking, but he still hasn't figured it out. She grabs his head and thrusts it into her entry zone. The little hairs tickling his face, she offers him the tongue again. Finally it clicks.

He stares questioning at the woman's organ. This was beginning to get odd. If he didn't want to do it, then he doesn't have to, but this feeling is all so new... and Karin wanted something from him. He gulps down the ball in his throat, there's a first time for everything.

He places his upper lip steadily on the top of the mysterious forest. The long hairs tangle in his mouth, but he ignores them. He slips his tongue around the corners, feeling the new territory. Karin reaches for something off her bed side table, fiddling with it while Sasuke plays with his tongue.

Then his tongue pokes something. She drops the box next to her and screams out in pleasure. Jashin bless you Sasuke. A wide smile crosses his face, he's glad he can make Karin scream like that. He laps up the area like a kitten and then starts to take long deep strokes. Poking it and rolling it, every once in a while pressing Karin's pleasure spot deliberately. Her breathing quickens, and her eyes shoot up.

"Oooh, Sas-s-s-s-uke!" She cries out, clenching the bed sheets. When Sasuke is done exploring he removes his tongue and stares up at her. She leans down, removing the pillow and begins kissing Sasuke sloppily, thrusting the box from earlier in his hands. She knows it's coming...

She violently rolls him over on the bed and looms over him once more, Sasuke stares up at her voluptuous breasts, he wants to play with them again. He grabs her rear and squishes the skin, smiling greatly. Karin giggles as she opens the box. She takes one of Sasuke's hands and guides it into the gooey liquid. Then she motions it into her entry once more. Biting her lip, as if to tell him not to be afraid.

He massages the familiar territory again, feeling the passage. He sticks one of the gooey fingers inside. Massaging it around, hoping he's doing it correctly. He doesn't understand what this has to do with anything.

"I couldn't even fit half of you into my mouth..." She smiles at his confused face. He shakes his head and laughs a bit, unsure of what she means. He shyly pulls her onto him. They were all done, and now they could rest in each other's arms.

Karin giggles as she tugs at Sasuke's member once more. Sasuke jolts up, surprised. Weren't they finished?

"They really don't teach Sex Ed in Konoha do they?" She laughs bitterly as she tugs harder. He feels that sensation once more in his pelvis. She kisses the head lightly. That's all he needs, and he's standing tall.

Karin gazes down on him, with loving eyes. Sasuke wishes he could save this moment. This woman was... perfect.

"Sasuke, I love you," she says gently as she plants her knees onto both sides of his slender hips. "I'll do the work this time."

She takes his long stiff friend and sticks it gently into her passage. Sasuke's eyes grow wide, as Karin's roll back. She helps guide it slowly into herself. Sasuke tries to do more then just sit there... he stares awkwardly around until he moves his hands on to her body once more.

She gives him a long moan once more as encouragement. He feels her hands working on his member once more, sliding up and down and pushing him more... in. His breathing quickens, his friend is standing obediently for Karin. Keep it up, Sasuke... keep it up... Sasuke tries chanting to himself as he watches Karin scream with glee.

She lets the large tower poke her special spot as she thrusts onto it quickly, causing the bed to shake. Sasuke's body moves and shakes as he kisses Karin and massages her back. Her hands move from the member and to the bed to support herself as she pushes it further into her. Sasuke leans into her, trying to support her, but ends up only pushing himself further into the woman.

Her hands cling to his back and scratch up and down, pulling at his skin. She scratches violently as she reaches her bliss, Sasuke attempts to move a bit for her, hitting that special spot for her once more. She screams as she whips her hair around.

Suddenly she takes his hands and presses them against her breasts again. He squeezes in delight and Karin nods. Sending some odd signal that she's done. Sasuke lowers his breathing as he tries to work out the rest of his liquid. Karin breathes loudly in delight as Sasuke finishes off.

Usually it would take longer for her, but it being the love of her life... it was going to have to be perfect. She tiredly lays down next to Sasuke. He cups her in his arms. Had he really just done that? Had he really just had sex for the first time? Karin turns her head and stares at him, Sasuke returns the gaze. Both of them seem to blush. A blush that says, "I love you."

Sasuke uses his outstretched arm to twirl the red hair in his hands. He wants to say thank you. Thank you for teaching me this, for sharing this with me. He pulls her closer and hugs her body tightly, never wanting her to go. There's a strong emotion overcoming him. His eyes sting and he starts to let the tears fall. He's happy, but there's just something so special about this moment. About this woman.

Karin laughs, she never thought Sasuke would be one to cry after sex, and tries to wipe Sasuke's tears, "Thank you for giving that to me Sasuke," she lays her head on his chest, "I am honored I was your first time." She lays on him like that for a long time, listening to his loud heart beat and stroking his chest.

"Karin, I promised Naruto I'd eat with him tonight. He doesn't like it when he doesn't see me for the whole day."

Karin humphs, "Who are you dating then? Me or Naruto?"

Sasuke chuckles and kisses her lightly on the forehead, "You." He slowly rolls over and off the bed. Karin wishes she could stay in his arms forever. Slowly he walks out into the living room and grabs his pants and ties them up again, neatly. He slips on his jacket and then picks up Karin's glasses.

He finds her sitting on the bed, watching him. He flashes the glasses, hands them to her, and then kisses her goodbye.

"Thanks for the flowers..." she smiles as he leaves. She turns over and makes a note to herself, teach Sasuke what to do after-sex next time – so he doesn't leave so quickly She pulls the blankets up around her, suddenly everything seems so cold, and yet warm. Today was the best day of her life.

There seems to be an extra bounce in Sasuke's step. His usually pale skin seems to have a healthy glow... and there's an odd curve at the corners of his mouth. He seems happy.

He hums a gentle tune as he unlocks the door to his house. All the lights are off. He enters the room and turns one on and the room flushes, revealing two naked lovers.

"Eeeck!" Screams Hinata as she scrambles to find something to cover her body with. Naruto just sits up and blinks a bit, his hair sitting up in odd positions at the end. He offers a sly grin to Sasuke. Naruto still seems to be in sexual bliss. Hinata hides under her blanket.

"I'll let you guys get changed. This is why we clean the house Naruto..." Sasuke chuckles as he heads into the bedroom. He'll have to disinfect the couch later.

Hinata and Naruto look at each other, Sasuke seemed... happy. It was odd seeing him like that. They quickly scramble and pull their clothes on, Naruto watches Hinata's pale body become hidden once more in her shrouds of clothes. She slips her jacket on and Naruto pulls her down for a gentle kiss on her soft cheek. She was his doll, so tiny and pure. But this girl could kick his ass at any moment. He loved her.

Hinata waves goodbye and leaves the house, giggling and blushing as Naruto whispers something private in her ears. He walks into Sasuke's room and tells him dinner is ready.

Sasuke gets off the bed and walks back into the living room, cluttered with pillows. What did those two do?

"So, Sasuke..." Naruto asks with a suspicious face, "why are you so happy?"

"I'm not allowed to be happy?" Sasuke asks as he sits down at the table. Naruto gets the boiling water off the stove. He places the Styrofoam cups in front of Sasuke and him, and tears open the lid. He carefully pours the water into the cups and then rolls the lids back on top, setting the timer for three minutes.

Sasuke stares at Naruto and then back to the cup in a disgusted manner.

Naruto looks at him, "What?!" He folds his arms defensively.

"Yesterday was my turn to cook, I made a real feast, and all of it was real food... Naruto, you could have just ordered Ramen from downstairs! Why are we eating this processed crap?!"

"I slaved away over this dinner for a good minute! And this is how you repay me?"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells standing up. "All you did was pour water in a cup!"

"I can't believe you're acting like this, I worked hard."

Sasuke is flabbergasted. He blinks his eyes a few times to the suspecting Naruto. He lets out a small chuckle, much to Naruto's surprise. Sasuke sits back down and pokes at the swimming noddles with his chopsticks.

Naruto sits down cautiously, "Are you okay today, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stares back up at his friend, "Yep."

"Um, so what did you do today?"

"Drank tea with Sakura, bought flowers for Karin, had sex with Karin, and..."

"You had sex with Karin?!" Naruto's mouth drops. He always thought that poor girl would just be deprived of Sasuke's juices for life, he's not the type to put out at all.

Sasuke nods his head, sipping a noodle, "and you did the dirty with Hinata too, I can see."

Naruto blushes, "Yea, but... only because... well..." he fumbles over the words, "Well we've done it before."

"Today was my first time with Karin."

"Probably your first time ever," Naruto mumbles still in shock.

"What was that?" Sasuke asks, not catching Naruto's soft words.

Naruto throws his hands up, "Nothing, nothing!"

...

_Eh? Can I write sex or what? ;D_


	9. Chunin Exams IX - A Day Together

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto is not mine! :(_

_..._

The next few days move along smoothly. The month is quickly depleting, but there doesn't seem to be much that sticks out for the two boys. As they're walking through the town on a nameless day, talking to each other, they run into their old Sensei. Iruka smiles at them and talks their ears off about some dumb comic he's reading. They nod politely, but their minds drift elsewhere.

"So then! Why don't you boys come to the academy and give a little demonstration for the kids? You can also get them pumped for the Chunin Exams!" Iruka smiles, and the boys have to snap themselves back to his attention. He really likes that comic.

Naruto nods to Sasuke, and they agree to visit the academy for a day. Naruto is looking forward to showing up Sasuke. They entire their old academy, reminiscing over their easier days.

They find the old room with ease and Iruka looks up from yelling. Apparently, a class clown was pulling a prank right before the pair entered. Naruto seems glad his mark has lasted on the school. Iruka grudgingly makes his way over to the boys.

"Students! We have two special guests today!"

Naruto's eyes scan over the group of children, he laughs confidently, "Hey kiddos! I know you all probably want your autograph... but it's alright, we'll do that later, for now I'll teach you about Sage Mode, a technique that _I _mastered!"

"Yea, yea," one girl waves the orange boy off as she stares at the dark handsome one, "what is _he _going to teach us?"

The rest of the class nods excitedly.

Naruto frowns at Sasuke's attention. He can't let him always have the spotlight, he wraps his arm around his friend, "Yea, well Sasuke isn't too good at anything really... just some boring eye stuff. I can do _Sage Mode_."

"God, enough with the Sage Mode! No one cares!"

Naruto pouts. Iruka walks in front of the unruly class, "Quiet! They'll both teach yoy something... Um, we're learning about Chakras right now, would one of you like to lead it?"

Sasuke nods happily as he moves in front of the class. The little girls flush over the strong Uchiha, who explains the prospects of Chakra Natures. He does a quick demonstration of his Fire Jutsu and his Chidori. The kids are impressed he has two Chakra Natures. Naruto does a quick Rasengan, but the kids are more impressed with the electricity.

Naruto angrily twitches at Sasuke, why did they like him so much? Anything Sasuke could do, Naruto could do too! Naruto grins happily... good thing he knows one thing Sasuke can't do!

"Alright kids, my turn this time. Chakra Natures are boring! Check this out!" He quickly moves his hands and summons one of his toads, everyone Oo'es and Ah'es, a little more impressed then they thought they would be. Naruto smiles triumphantly at the reaction. He starts to prepare Sage Mode and the kids point out how silly he looks, just like a frog! He laughs with them, glad he's getting a positive reaction.

"Mr. Uchiha, do you have a Sage Mode?" A young girl asks, looking dreamily at Sasuke.

"Of course not!" Naruto interjects, "It's much too hard for Sasuke to learn. Only people with immense Chakra can ever handle a Sage Mode, and you need Nature Chakra, Sasuke doesn't have that!"

"Bakka," Sasuke smirks as he closes his eyes. Juugo had given him enough of his skin over the years, he's absorbed the Nature Chakra. He commands the power of his summon carefully. Slowly his hair grows longer, a pattern forms over his nose and under his eyes, like that of an arrow. His skin turns a bit darker and something begins sprouting from his shoulders.

Naruto stands back in shock. Feathers begin poofing out of Sasuke's shoulders creating long wings of silky plumage. Sasuke opens his eyes to the class with hawk-like accents. The class claps wildly.

Sasuke remains emotionless, but enjoys their attention, "It's not a complete form like Naruto. As you can see it distorts my appearance."

"Yea, but what the hell! You have cool wings and you don't look like a toad!" Naruto gaps his mouth and angrily points at Sasuke, "How come everything I get, you always get another form of it that is cooler then mine! And how the hell a hawk?"

"Long story, but what do you think I was doing at Orochimaru's? Did you really think I would be doing Snake Summons for long? Snakes are hideous and disgusting creatures, but hawks look down over the world, cleaning up the undesirables."

Naruto laughs, clapping his hands on his friend's back, "Whatever bro, toads may be ugly too but they are cooler."

"No, Sasuke's hawks are much cooler."

"Yea, I agree!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto's eyebrows twitch and he clenches his jaw, "Some things never change..."

Iruka laughs at the two boys, remembering when similar things would happen when they were younger. Naruto would attempt a transformation but then Sasuke would do it better. The boys always managed to drive each other.

Another week goes by, Sasuke can actually say he's happy. People come to see him, he acts reserved, but little by little Naruto sees him opening up. Sakura hasn't come to visit either of them in a while. Naruto keeps trying to remember to make an appointment, but he's always distracted by Hinata. He's never loved anyone more then her, well, maybe Sasuke... but that was more friendship, yes of course... friendship.

"Naruto, you and Hinata should get married," Sasuke states plainly during their morning tea. Naruto hates morning tea. He actually just hates tea, but Sasuke insists it's a good way to start the day.

Naruto spits out the dark black liquid, "WHAT?! Me and Hinata? No... We're just, um..."

"You should marry her before you make her pregnant... that would be a scandal," The Uchiha scolds.

"Oh yea? What about you and Karin? Why don't you marry my supposed cousin?" He slinks a hand around the Uchiha's shoulder, "Then we could be together _all _the time."

Sasuke throws Naruto's hand off his body and sighs, "This is why Kakashi is always gossiping about us! Stop talking to me like that!"

Naruto licks his mouth with his tongue and pouts his lips, "Like this?"

Sasuke takes a deep breath and leaves as Naruto bursts into a laughter attack. Just another day of living with Naruto... and oh, how long the days seem.

...

_Quick chapter, but you've gotta love the boys! :)_


	10. Chunin Exams X - Last Exam, First Round!

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto is not mine!_

_Almost done uploading all the parts, hope you're all enjoying! :)_

_..._

Sasuke fries the eggs on the stove in a tired manner. He watches the white stuff bubble and glaze over. In a hunched over state he grabs two plates and pours the soggy mixture out of the pan and onto the dishes. They land with a flop.

Naruto bangs his fork and knife on the table like a child, a quick glare from the Uchiha shuts him up. Sasuke was not a morning person. He tosses the plate to Naruto and falls into his chair, staring at nothing but blankness as he mindlessly shovels the egg into his mouth, the odd texture playing with his stomach.

"Hey Sasuke... what's today's date?" Naruto asks, scooping up some of the gooey mixture.

Sasuke blinks a few times at the sound of his name, his eyes drift over to the calender in front of him, he looks at the date. There are large red X's on most of the days already, the month must be over. He gets up and turns to the next page, seeing a bright red circle on the day that apparently was today. Sasuke mulls this over in his waking brain.

Large circle. New Month. Sasuke bolts out of the room. Shit, today was the final Chunin Exam!

"Naruto! We're going to be late!" Sasuke yells, stuffing his head into one of his high-collared shirts. He zips it up about an inch and figures that's good enough. Naruto rolls his eyes at the Uchiha's zipped down shirt and throws on a bright orange one, in a quick manner.

"I had an idea, but didn't know for sure! We'll be fine though," he laughs, "Last time you were a few hours late, remember, and they waited for you!"

Sasuke spits out the minty mixture in his mouth and grabs his sword and Naruto's hand, as he drags both of them out of the house. Today was the day.

The final exam to become a Chuunin. One on One fights till only one stands. Of course, winning doesn't guarantee you a spot, but it helps your chances. Tsunade fidgets in her chair, high above the arena. Lots of people are watching her, making sure she doesn't let the fights get out of control.

Naruto and Sasuke lean over the railing, looking down at the fight below, missing the first fight already. Two young boys are battling it out, spewing insults, while sneaking around their opponent with shuriken.

"The Water ninja will win," Sasuke says walking away from the railing. He sits in one of the chairs. Karin puts her head on his shoulder.

"Good luck today, Sasuke." She says, blushing and fluttering her lashes at him from behind her glasses.

They watch a puddle slither over to them and form a man, "Yes, good luck Sasuke-kun!" Sigestu flutters his lashes in an over-dramatic way trying to be like Karin. He pulls his lip down a bit and makes a provocative pose involving lots of leg.

Karin closes her eyes and then jumps up and screams at him, "Fuck off Sigestu!"

"I thought that's what only _you_ did with Sasuke-kun?" He giggles, "I live right underneath you, need I remind you!" Karin takes her raging fist and slams it into the pool of water. Sigestu laughs as he slithers away. Karin fixes her glasses and returns to her seat.

"You're too loud Karin," Sasuke states simply. He doesn't realize it, but the words are sharp, and they cut through Karin. She feels her scar on her chest. That scar is from Sasuke, when he sacrificed her to kill the enemy. She forgave him, but his words make the closed wound sting.

"Sasuke, watch your mouth, be nice," Naruto turns around and looks at Sasuke. His eyes mean more to Sasuke then his words.

Sasuke turns away from everyone, "Sorry Karin." His attitude was off today.

The sound of a loud gong livens the audience. The Water Ninja won the match. Naruto grins happily as he hops down from the railing.

"Good luck," Sasuke smiles to Naruto as he flies into the arena. Everyone watches Naruto's opponent walk out, a very scared boy. He's not too young, but nonetheless, everyone knows who the boy in the orange is.

"Naruto Uzumaki versus Tiki Shumo. Right, you two know the rules," he looks intently at Naruto, "clean fight... and GO!"

The announcer hops back and Naruto prepares his stance, letting the little boy take the first move. From even their distance, Naruto can see Tiki's lip quiver. Tiki reaches into his pouch and pulls out a shuriken. Naruto easily dodges it and heads closer to the boy.

Tiki's eyes light up and he let's out a wave of wind from his mouth. Little shurkien hiding inside. Naruto jumps up and dodges the attack. There is a loud roar from the crowd. Naruto looks and sees they're all cheering for the little boy.

Tiki looks at the crowd cheering his name. Something seems to pass through his mind, he has to at least get a hit on Naruto. He carefully watches Naruto move towards him across the field.

Naruto gets ready to move into a Taijutsu attack, preparing his chakra. The little boy quickly throws down a smoke bomb, causing Naruto to stop.

Naruto looks rapidly around through the haze, but the boy has moved upwards and uses his wind technique to blow the smoke around, creating a larger and darker haze. He prepares a few clones, and sends them into the haze.

The clones swim around, looking for Naruto. They manifest themselves in the fumes and hide a moment. They finally catch the orange boy, as he is coughing and covering his eyes. They gather in and strike him flying into his lungs.

Naruto coughs rapidly, his throat is burning. Was this poison? Naruto looks around, feeling weak from the odd smell. He spawns a few clones that work to throw him out of the cloud.

"One, two, three!" He yells as the clones fling him to the sky. The scent of fresh air relieves him. He turns and finds a shurkien whipping past him. "Ack!" He yells as he frantically attempts to miss them, he's now flying in the air. He plants himself on the outer ring of the arena, focusing his chakra in his feet.

The young boy smiles, as he tries his wind attack once more with the hidden weapons.

Everyone watches the fight intently. Sakura has a line of sweat beating down her brow, "Why isn't he using his jutsus?"

"We're not allowed to... if we do, we're disqualified." Sasuke walks up slowly to Sakura by the railing. She looks at him, at his eyes. It's the first time they've spoken directly in a while. Sasuke's face, so pure and gentle – she's seen it when it was the complete opposite as well. If only she could touch it and stroke him... but she can't.

Kakashi joins them, looking down at the fight, "That explains it. I thought you and Naruto would have taken us out a lot quicker. Of course you only fought clones of us, but I was still expecting more... especially with what you two did to defeat, you know who."

Sasuke stares at Kakashi. The man he once thought unbeatable, and the best. But now _he_ is one of the strongest. No, Itachi is the strongest ninja. Sasuke shakes his head, and the others look at him with worried faces.

Kakashi puts his hand on Sasuke's back, "It's alright. You're away from the darkness Sasuke."

That's not true, he's never been more close. He doesn't feel like talking though, he moves away from the hand angrily.

"It's not weakness to show affection, Sasuke." Kakashi doesn't turn to look at Sasuke. He continues to watch the fight. The crowd is cheering wildly for the Tiki. He doesn't stand a chance, but anyone who can hit a boy like Naruto should have some hope. Of course, Naruto isn't technically using any of his jutsus.

Naruto stands on the wall, dodging the shurkien. Tiki grins widely, "Watch out for this one!" A large Fumma shuriken whips through the air, Naruto jumps up only to get struck with Kunai.

He loses his balance and falls back to the ground, the Kunai stuck to his chest. The arena is silent. Will Naruto go nine-tails with revenge? No, Naruto is too kind.

"Nice hit kid! But this fight is over," Naruto summons his clones, as they overwhelm the surroundings. Tiki looks around, knowing what's coming. "You're a good fighter," Naruto compliments, "But I am going to be Hokage!"

He charges at the young boy as the clones overwhelm him. Tiki gets hit in the jaw, then a kick places him in the ribs. He blocks a few, but there's just too many. He looks up for a split moment, and fear paralyzes him to the finishing blow.

Naruto lands down on the boy's head, thrashing him into the ground. The fight is over. Naruto whips his face and smiles, picking the unconscious boy off the ground. The crowd claps politely as Naruto is claimed the winner.

"Next fight!" The announcer calls, everyone feels chills as the names are called, "Hanabi Hyuga versus Sasuke Uchiha!"

The arena is silent once more. Naruto passes by his friend taking his place, "Good luck..."

Sasuke's presence stands ominously in front of everyone. The last Uchiha. The young pale white girl walks out to greet her opponent. Her blank eyes staring at the Uchiha's.

"I will step in on this fight if it gets out of control," the announcer says it plainly and directly to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes don't move from the little girl's.

"My Bayakugan is the best in the clan, Sasuke." She states it crisply and confidently.

"GO!"

Sasuke closes his eyes and stands still, taking in the arena, the crowd, everything. He feels the girl's feet move and takes action. He jumps high into the air, avoiding her first crater sized blow. From here he could easily kill her with a Chidori... he stops, no not kill... defeat. Not kill.

His head has been questioning him today. He throws the thoughts aside and heads back down, dodging the girl's "Gentle Fists."

"Come on! Let's see your Sharingan against my Bayakugan!" She grins out.

"I'm not allowed to, sorry." Sasuke says, taking the moment to strike her under the armpit and taking her by surprise. She flies back into the wall. Her head flings forward and she coughs. She is no match for him.

But she's a Hyuga. She opens her eyes widely and runs up the wall to where the Hokages are sitting. She stands in front of them and prepares her next jutsu. If her predictions are right, she has ten seconds before Sasuke comes behind her.

Too bad her predictions were wrong, "How did you?!" Sasuke takes the girl at the waste, giving an intimidating look to Tsunade. He didn't mean for it to come off so cold, he only meant to show her there was no Sharingan usage.

Hanabi struggles to break Sasuke's grip. He only holds her tighter. He flips her in the air, so both their heads are going face first into the ground. Hanabi takes her chakra hand and tries to hit a chakra point on Sasuke. Just one hit, one hit before he gets her.

But he's too fast.

Sasuke slams the young girl's head into the ground and stands over her body. Hanabi shakes from pain, but her mind has stopped working. She's unconscious.

The announcer runs over to assess the damage. Hanabi is in immense pain from the final blow. Hinata and Naruto jump down to check it out.

"Sasuke! What kind of hit was that?" He asks holding the young girl.

"She's in so much pain!" Hinata cries out.

Sasuke looks at them both, he sighs and opens the young girl's eyes. To the girl the world is black, but Sasuke stares into them placing her under a relaxing Genjutsu. Her body stops struggling and Sasuke takes his leave, before he is even announced as the winner.

Naruto watches after him as he disappears through the entry of the arena. The whispers from the crowd are filling the proximity. It all begins to annoy Naruto.

"Can you take care of her?" Naruto asks Hinata. Hinata blushes and nods, picking up her younger sister. Naruto plants a gentle kiss on her forehead and heads off to confront Sasuke.

Sasuke holds the handrail as he slowly climbs up the stairs. He isn't sure where he's going yet. His mind is filling with thoughts, horrible ones. _You are a monster. You are full of hate. Itachi would be disappointed. _

Was Naruto really upset with him as well? His hand grips the iron tighter as he scowls at himself. If there's one thing in this world the Uchiha hated, it was when his mind was free to wander.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells up through the stairs. He tries to catch his breath while scaling towards Sasuke. He approaches him.

Sasuke lowers his eyebrows, "What? Naruto..." He can feel the evil thoughts seeping into him. Naruto is going to accuse him, going to hate him. He'll say it. He'll say how horrible you are.

Naruto shakes his head, "Are you alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke steps back, a little surprised. Sometimes his thoughts become so real he can't imagine anything else happening. Sasuke closes his eyes tightly, trying to find the true reality again.

Naruto puts his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Your fight was good. You just scared me that's all. I... I want to make sure your head stays here." Naruto looks down, at the ground beneath him.

"Would Itachi be mad at me..." Sasuke's voice sounds so innocent it's almost like that of a child's.

A smile creeps on Naruto's face, "Of course not. I'm not mad either, Sasuke. Just be careful okay?"

Sasuke nods meaningfully and begins to walk again, only to be stopped by Naruto, "Sasuke, if you're not feeling good today you should be around friends." He turns to face Naruto, a large frown on his face. Naruto smirks a bit, "And smiling might help too."

Sasuke opens his mouth to reply, but the privacy of the two boys is ruined when the announcer runs in to retrieve Naruto. His second fight will begin.

The Uchiha allows a smile to slip on his face, he forces himself to change his mood. "Right, see you for the finals, Uzumaki."

...

_-Missbexiee_


	11. Chunin Exams XI - Round Two!

**Disclaimer: **_Kishi owns Naruto (lucky bastard!) ;)_

...

Naruto laughs to himself and waves his friend goodbye as he heads out the door. Sasuke makes his way back to his group, sitting down next to Karin.

Without any provocation he asks her a question, "Did it really look that bad?"

Karin looks down at her shoes as the boy's large arm encircles her, "It did. But people were just... it's unfair I guess. You didn't use any jutsus, and you're still so powerful."

"Well, I did train in Taijutsu," Sasuke adds understanding which direction Karin is going in. He lowers his voice, "I tried Karin. I tried to go easy. I thought it would be better to finish it quickly."

Karin leans on the boy, "I know you tried, Naruto does too, and so does the Hokage... so the people who matter know." She knows she isn't doing a good job of helping Sasuke's psych, but she was never one to sugar-coat things for him.

Sasuke's eyes scan the crowds. All of them, probably forming terrible judgments on him. Gossiping, laughing at his struggles. They don't see him as anyone but a forgiven S-ranked criminal. His eyes stare at the Kage's sitting in the high seats above the arena. He knew that three of them had forgiven him, but the other two... Raikage and Tsuchikage, they were the two who opposed his freedom.

"Sasuke, who cares what people think about you, you can kick all their asses!" Sigestu joins the couple in the chairs. He and Karin exchange glances of disapproval but then both return to Sasuke.

"The problem, Sigestu, is that I do care. I have to. When people see me they see my name, Sasuke Uchiha. That second name is more important to me then anything -"

Karin humphs and folds her arms.

"That second name is more important to me than a lot of things... not everything..." Sasuke corrects, "It's my job to make sure my clan's name and honor is restored."

"Didn't you do that when you helped end the war?" Juugo joins them now, completing the group.

Sasuke sighs, "Listen to them," his eyes move over the people once more, "apparently not."

Juugo thinks thoughtfully for a moment. Karin and Sigestu wonder if they should even comment, in fear of annoying their friend.

Sasuke breaks the silence, "Sigestu, what have you found out about Orochimaru?" His eyes narrow, and his voice offers a more secretive tone. He had had Sigestu gather information while he participated in these exams.

"Doing what he always does, experiments, torture... what did you expect he'd do when _you_ revived him?" Sigestu stares at Sasuke, he is still upset he brought Orochimaru back in the first place.

"It was necessary... but..." Sasuke stops his sentence, leaving his friends hanging and confused. His mind forms and readjusts his plans.

"What are you thinking?" Karin asks, "You know he'll want your body."

"I know." The quickness in Sasuke's response makes the group jump a bit. "Sigestu, what were the prisoners saying?"

"Nothing too much, something about hope in a savior and whatnot, I didn't have the heart to tell them that would never happen." He giggles to himself, "Oh wait, I did tell them that."

"Ugh, Sigestu, you're such an asshole," Karin scolds him. Her eyes fade over a bit and she mumbles to herself, "poor people."

Juugo gives a mean glance to Sigestu too, but doesn't offer any words.

"What?!" Sigestu yells at the group, "Don't look at ME, look at Sasuke! He's the one who brought Orochimaru back in the first place."

"Don't blame Sasuke!" Karin yells. They both begin to bicker, their voices growing louder and louder.

"Both of you stop." Sasuke's voice isn't nearly as loud as theirs, but nonetheless demanding and strong, they stop in their tracks and calm themselves. Sasuke gazes off to a far-away place no one but him can see, "I have a plan."

The crowd cheers wildly, distracting the group of friends. They look down to the arena to find the source of the commotion.

Naruto quickly whips the boy around. Both form their shadow clones once more. Naruto wonders if he should have really helped him in the first place. The boy grins, it's ironic that he's smiling, this will be his last move.

"You're going to feel this one, Uzumaki!" He stares at his opponent. Naruto doesn't even have a scratch. Blood drips down his own face and he can feel his pained insides. He coughs a bit in pain, but still stands up to Naruto.

"Bring it on!" Naruto calls out, getting ready himself.

The young boy summons his clones, but then each of them transforms into Naruto, as Naruto summons his clones. The arena is filled with young men with blond hair and orange jumpsuits. Almost like a bad nightmare. Naruto's opponent looks around, scared. This was his plan, but now he's having second thoughts.

Naruto's clones bind together, a bit confused by their attackers, but nonetheless. They come together and join arms, the unit flies into the air and gets ready with all their force behind them, destroying the earth beneath them causing an earthquake affect.

To Naruto's surprise the Earth opens, but with more shadow clones. They come out of the ground and hit him square in the chin. Naruto blocks the others and suddenly all the clones vanish.

Only a tired little boy lays at Naruto's feet. He must have run out of chakra.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" The crowd claps, and some of them cheer out the boy's name. He waves to everyone, and helps his opponent off the ground. The boy can hardly move, so Naruto cups him in his hands and moves him off the field.

Karin nudges Sasuke a bit, he's next. Sasuke nods to his friends, "We'll continue this conversation later." He offers up a small smile as he flies down into the arena once more.

The crowd is practically out of their seats looking in at the fight.

"Sasuke Uchiha versus Jashou Naka!" Sasuke lowers his eyes at Jashou who in return shakily stares back. He doesn't want to fight this man. Anyone but him. The announcer looks between the two boys.

A voice calls out from above them, "Kick him hard Jashou! Show him your true power! He's nothing without his jutsus!" Jashou's eyes grow wide. Those were his teammates. Teammates! He had gone back to them after the encounter with the Uchiha.

"Still planning on revenge?" Sasuke asks awkwardly. He looks at the people cheering him on.

"Of course... but," Jashou frowns, "I guess with comrades I can become stronger quicker."

"You're still going to hurt them."

"Shut up!" The anger and rage flows through Jashou, "You don't know anything!"

Sasuke grunts at this boy but takes his stance.

"Why do you even want to be a Chuunin anyways? Everyone hates you!"

Sasuke tenses and rolls his eyes, "I guess we both have our reasons, but revenge is not going to help you."

"Stop talking... we'll see." Jashou cheers himself on silently, surprised he was able to hold his own against the Uchiha.

Both young men take their mark and wait for their signal.

"Be-"

Both rush into another, clashing their weapons as the sun glares off their blades.

"-gin!"

The announcer quickly steps back to a safer location. Sasuke easily dodges all of Jashou's weapons and carefully places his footing around the puddles Jashou begins forming.

Jashou's eyebrows furrow, how does Sasuke already know what the puddles do? "You're used to real combat aren't you?" He asks, spitting out at Sasuke's quick attacks.

Sasuke jumps back and smiles, "Of course."

Jashou's eyes grow wide, "You weren't even really fighting me! That was nothing!"

"I guess you just need to open your eyes."

Jashou's head whips around to see Sasuke again. His eyes narrow, "If you're using genjutsu, then you're cheating!"

"No genjutsu is needed against you..."

Jashou narrowly dodges Sasuke's fast blade again. He summons his chakra of water off the ground, it's only a waste. He adjusts the chakra flow to his hands as he begins to form the signs to one of his stronger attacks. He waits for Sasuke to land and then bellows the water to his form.

Three large wheels begin circling around Jashou's arms like disks. Their speed quickens as Sasuke hops around the arena. Jashou waits carefully for the next landing spot of the Uchiha.

There it is.

He whips the spherical water disk from his arm at Sasuke who hops up on the wall, only to find the water following him. Sasuke scales the wall and jumps backwards causing the water to crash into the wall and blow a large hole to where Sasuke once stood.

"He already found the weakness..." Jashou grumbles as he throws the second disk towards Sasuke. He simply does the same technique he did last time as another large hole appears in the wall. He curses to himself once more. This jutsu takes too much chakra to manipulate the water.

He throws the last one, and quickly summons the water around him in the air. He freezes the water as he steps through the air, creating a frosted staircase for him. Quickly he freezes his last water disk as it hits the wall and Sasuke dodges. He collects the water from the other blows and creates an ice wave.

The ice gains on the running Sasuke. Jashou is running out of energy. He sits on his ice steps as Sasuke easily runs around the arena. Eventually the new water runs out and Jashou has to unfreeze the used ice and send it back to Sasuke.

Sasuke throws his blade at the ice and glides along it with ease.

"What the!" Jashou sits up, shocked. How is he using his technique against him? Anger furrows him. He can feel the hate fueling his power. He watches Sasuke's confident eyes and the anger grows into fury. "Fucking Uchiha!" He yells.

He summons the last bit of his chakra into his body as Sasuke comes in for the finishing blow. Jashou's eyes grow wide with fear. He uses the water in the air to form a large bubble around them. Both close their mouths, and Jashou freezes both of them.

Both are stuck in the large ice sphere. Sasuke's eyes staring around him as his lungs start to burn from lack of air. Jashou is feeling the same pain. He wasn't quite sure what his plan was. He quickly remembers the small tin of poison in his pocket.

He feebly unfreezes his hand so it can move in the water. He opens his pocket and unlatches the purple liquid, letting it fly into the water and spread as it becomes liquid water once more.

It reaches Jashou first and he watches the world disappear from him. His hands and body begin to shake.

Sasuke watches the reaction and swims to the far end of the bubble. He grasps it tight and begins to use his fire release. Creating a hot aura around him. The water begins to boil and soon evaporate. But the poison is still inching its way towards Sasuke. He swims up for air at the evaporated head of the bubble.

Focusing all his chakra on his fire the bubble evaporates quicker as Sasuke releases himself from the water. Just in time too.

Jashou falls to the ground, unconscious. He poisoned himself just at an attempt to get the Uchiha. Sasuke smiles though. Something told him that the boy would remember the Uchiha, and possibly give up on his path.

"Good fight, kid," was all he could muster.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha! Final battle, thirty minutes!"

Naruto runs to hug his friend as he comes up the stairs. Everyone is there cheering them both on. Karin gives Sasuke a large kiss on the cheek that, though he would never admit, makes him blush.

"This is it! You and me, Sasuke! We're going to duke it out! Sage mode, Sharingan and -"

"Excuse me! That is still forbidden," everyone turns to face Tsunade, staring at them angrily. She sighs, "This is it though... but no strong jutsus, I'm serious."

With that, she turns to leave. The Raikage offers Sasuke a menacing glare. Sasuke stares blankly back.

"Naruto, I've been waiting for this day for a while," Sasuke faintly smiles.

"Me too."

...

_Me three! ;D_


	12. Chunin Exams XII - Finally the Finals!

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto isn't mine... I hate admitting it. :)_

_..._

The whole group sits down as everyone comments on their fights.

"Wow, Naruto, the clone trick was amazing! But that little boy was smart! He got a hit on you!"

"I was so worried for a minute, Sasuke, I thought that poison was going to get you!"

"The way you skated on the ice was brilliant!"

Both of them laugh as they sit next to each other. Hinata walks in the room, everyone turns to stare at her.

"How's Hanabi?" Sasuke asks. He was a little worried about the girl. But he placed her under a pleasant genjutsu, one where she could constantly hit Sasuke.

"She's alright..." Hinata smiles while moving over to Naruto. She sits on his lap and lays her head into his strong breast. "Promise me you boys will be safe..."

"Of course Hinata!" Naruto grins kissing the quiet girl on the forehead.

"Promise me you'll kick Uzumaki's ass, Sasuke?" Karin jokingly leans into Sasuke.

Naruto's eyebrow twitches, "Karin! We're family. Don't talk about me like that."

Karin gets angry and sticks her nose up at Naruto, "No! We are NOT family. I would never be related to a loser like you."

"Loser?! I'm not a loser! What can you even do Karin? People can bite you and that's it!"

Karin takes a breath of shock. Sigestu bursts out laughing, but stops under her angry stare. She twitches back to Naruto, "I can do other stuff! I can sense people! And I am very good with Taijutsu!"

"Oh really?" Naruto asks in feigned disbelief.

"Yes! And what can you do? You don't even deserve to be called an Uzumaki! At least I'm not a half-blood!"

"What?! I am ten times better then you! I am the best Uzumaki there is, even if I _am _only half!"

Karin laughs, "No. Just no."

"Gah! Sasuke! I hate your girlfriend!" Naruto folds his arms and turns away from the annoying girl.

"I hate your best friend Sasuke!" She in turn takes the same movements as Naruto.

"Maybe you two were separated at birth..." Sasuke quietly jokes.

Both Uzumakis attack him and tackle him to the ground. Sasuke stares up in surprise. Both are making the same exact angry face. The twitchy eyebrow, the shocked and opened mouth. The slightly scrunched nose. And the wide open bright eyes.

Sasuke bursts out laughing. He can't stop. The similarities are uncanny, his sides start hurting. He clutches his stomach tightly as his laugh grows louder, filling the room. Everyone curiously moves over to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke showing emotion... what is this?" Sigestu asks Juugo, who just smiles down at the boisterous Uchiha.

"Glad he's finally enjoying life," Juugo smiles.

Both Uzumakis quickly move away from Sasuke, "I think we broke him," comments Karin.

Naruto nods, "Maybe we should take him to a hospital."

Sasuke abruptly stops laughing causing the whole room to shake with uneasiness, "What?" He asks with a calm, confused face.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Naruto comments, laughing at the awkwardness. He puts his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I like to see you laugh though."

"Speak for yourself, I never want to see that again. Terrifying," Sakura whispers under her breath. Of course the last time she saw Sasuke laugh like that was also the last time he had tried to kill her, but the Uchiha still left her uneasy.

Naruto ignores her and turns back to Sasuke, happy to see more and more of his friend appearing.

"Five minutes till showtime boys... the crowd is really excited," Kakashi comments, reading his new book. With the loss of Jiraya, Kakashi has been nothing without the master's porn novels. Luckily Shino has found a new talent. Kakashi giggles wickedly as he turns the next page.

Naruto and Sasuke look to each other and nod. They start down the stairs. Neither would admit it, but both have an odd churning in their stomachs. They're scared, and worried, all these emotions. Sure they can't wait to throw some hits at each other, but it still feels odd.

They stand across from each other in the arena. The wind blowing at both of them. It feels familiar and then foreign. They've fought before, but today was the first time they were fighting again as comrades. As friends.

The announcer smiles between both of them. Only the wind is making a noise, everything else is silent. Karin holds her breath. Sakura watches Naruto deeply. Kakashi strokes his chin in thought. Sigestu... Sigestu chews on Mochi, loudly. Karin, without looking away from the two in the arena hits him squarely on the head quieting him.

Now it is silent.

"BEGIN!" Everything erupts at once.

Naruto and Sasuke head into each other. Clashing directly before going into an unrestrained Taijutsu combo. The force behind Sasuke's leg only barely overpowers Naruto's blocking wrist. They both can read each other so easily. Without Naruto's speed, and without Sasuke's Sharingan.

They fly into the air, continuing their constant bashing of bones and muscles. The crowds stare in awe. Sasuke and Naruto both narrow their eyes as both decide at the exact same moment to land a perfect punch to the other's gut.

Both spit back in retaliation and fly to the other ends of the arena. Cracking the already broken wall more. Sasuke struggles to suppress Susano once again.

Karin screams, and Hinata gasps. A long row of white hands grip the iron railing. Sakura smirks at the upset females, she knows that hit was nothing to her boys. She watches Naruto peel himself from the concrete, brushing the stones off. A large smile appearing on his face.

Sasuke grins too, grinding his body out of the rocks. He stares wildly at Naruto. The boys plant their feet on the wall. Sasuke leans back into it, taking a long deep breath of the fresh air. Both quickly fly into the air, startling the crowd, and begin to clash once more.

Naruto whips out his Kunai as Sasuke counters with his sword. Clash, clash, clash. Neither are landing hits. As Sasuke's sword edges in from the right, Naruto's Kunai flings up with the left. Both boys grunt loudly as they attempt their blows faster and faster.

Looking down the ground is inching up around them. Sasuke takes a risky swing and nips Naruto's abdomen. Before Naruto lands on the ground he manages to scrape Sasuke's ear, causing it to bleed more then you would think.

Both boys jump back and hold their miniscule injuries. They look to each other, panting. Then they start laughing, slowly at first, but then in a way that unites them together.

This fight is almost pointless.

Sasuke winks to Naruto as he flicks his fingers towards himself. Naruto's eyes grow wide as the thin rope becomes visible and the shurkien begin to fly behind Naruto. Naruto jumps high and raises his hands, a wide grin growing on his face.

Sasuke looks around him quickly, waiting for the clones. Up? No. Left? No. Right? No. Sasuke looks down and finds hundreds of hands grabbing him. Naruto smiles triumphantly as Sasuke's eyes grow wide.

The shuriken are now coming towards him! Sasuke struggles to escape the grasps of the shadow clones. He summons his chakra to his lungs. They start to fill with the hot heat, burning his insides. The fire summoning inside of him, as soon as it makes a spark. Quick! Sasuke immediately blows the fire through his mouth, feeling the warm air blowing on his face.

It's hotter then normal, the shurkien start melting in place. Mizukage sits up in her seat from the Kage viewing booth – that was one of her lava techniques! With the threat of the flying iron halted, Sasuke looks down towards the hands at his feet. With relaxed eyes he allows the lava to drip from his mouth and burn the clones.

There's a loud, deep male scream from the audience. Sasuke's eyes shoot up, surveying the crowd, completely ignoring the fight.

Naruto stares at Sasuke smiling, "New technique, huh? You always have a new one Sasuke!" He quickly runs over to the Uchiha, foot edged on the ground, flying upwards into Sasuke's jaw. Naruto's foot lands on the soft skin and a loud crunch shatters through the arena as the bone fails to withstand the weight of Naruto.

Naruto looks back at Sasuke surprised. Sasuke could easily dodge that. The skin had broke due to the sharpness of the sandal, Sasuke stands observantly, looking at the crowd. Ignoring the blood dripping from his broken jaw.

The Uzumaki takes Sasuke's moment of distraction and uses it, sending a shattering kick to Sasuke's ribs. Sasuke flies back, but without missing a beat, takes the momentum from the kick and shoots himself up towards the stands. His worse thoughts, now visible.

Juugo is trying to stand still, shaking, in every attempt to suppress himself. His curse mark slowly consuming his body. Turning his pale skin into a dark black paste. Juugo's screaming becomes louder. He doesn't want his new friends to see him like this. He doesn't want to upset Sasuke. He doesn't want to hurt anyone.

Sasuke stares at his friend. At one of his brothers, he loves Juugo. He knows what he has to do. Of course, doing so would...

Karin screams as Juugo attempts to scratch at her with his massive arms and bodies. Shikamaru and a few others hold their hands up ready to attack the monster.

"STOP," Sasuke's voice booms so loudly and powerfully, people have to make sure it was even the Uchiha who called for it.

Sasuke steps into the stands, disqualifying him from the final match right there. No one says anything. He walks slowly to Juugo, unafraid of his flailing arms.

Carefully he puts his hand on Juugo's cheek. The sight is almost comical. A large hulking monster, being touched by a pale and almost pure looking young man. Sasuke musters his powers in his eyes. His ocular mastery.

He takes one look at his friend and opens his eyes. Staring into Juugo with his strength. Showing Juugo the power of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke feels the hate and desires fueling through him, but ignores them. He keeps his eye contact on his friend.

Such a powerful eye. Such a powerful cage. Juugo slowly recognizes this person in front of him. This friend. Slowly pink patches appear on Juugo. His black skin disappearing into a curse mark. His bloodthirsty desire, receding.

Sasuke steps back and flashes his eyes back to their normal onyx haze. He stares at the five Kages now standing in front of them all. Tsunade folds her arms. Naruto steps behind Sasuke, he's not sure what happened, but knows Sasuke will need him.

Tsunade stares at the two boys, "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner of this year's Chuunin Exams."

Sasuke lowers his eyes, Naruto squeezes his shoulder tightly. Why is he so disappointed, he knows he broke the rules? And yet, he had tried so hard.

Naruto knows what the problem is, Sasuke doesn't want to be higher ranked or gain more respect – he just wants to be... accepted.

Tsunade nods to the other Hokages as they go off to come to their decision. She gives one last long glance to Naruto, before leaving the disappointed arena.

They were expecting an all-out fight. The mumbles of dissatisfaction from the crowd is growing, none of them even care the Uchiha broke the rules - they just want a fight.

Karin slinks her arm around Sasuke and pulls him for a hug. He grunts in pain.

Naruto scratches his head, "Sorry about that man," he giggles softly as he playfully jabs Sasuke on the chin.

Sasuke winces a little in pain, but tries to cover it.

"Sasuke, it looks like your constipated!" Naruto laughs looking at Sasuke's pained face. Sasuke's eyebrow twitches a bit.

He quickly lifts his fist and slams it powerfully into Naurto's noggin. Naruto weeps a bit in pain.

"BAKKA!" Sasuke spits as he pushes his way through the people.

Naruto sits up, "Where do you think you're going Teme?! You need to get to a hospital! Your jaw and ribs are broken! Back me up Sakura!"

Sakura looks to the boys but can't help grinning.

"I don't need to go to the hospital, Naruto!" Sasuke shouts back, looking annoyed at the blonde.

"YES, you do! Come on Sakura say something! You're a medical-nin!"

Sakura folds her arms, "Actually, you're both injured... I would say -"

"I'm going home," Sasuke states as he begins to leave.

"Hey! Teme! Sakura was talking!" Naturo calls out after him, picking himself up.

Sasuke throws his hand up and brushes them off. Naruto can't believe this. He's always secluding himself. He always thinks he can handle everything by himself! Naruto throws himself at the Uchiha, tackling him to the hard ground.

Sasuke grunts out in pain. His bones ache, what he would do to alleviate this pain!

"Sasuke! Stop shoving us off! You have a team here remember? I don't care if I have to break all of your bones to get you to keep still... let Sakura heal you!" Naruto yells in his face. Sasuke watches the odd whisker scars curve and bend as Naruto's mouth extracts to scold the Uchiha.

Sasuke only offers a very dead-like face to Naruto. No expression, no movement. Just dead.

Sakura steps forward and picks Naruto off Sasuke, "Get up, Sasuke. I'll heal you, since Tsunade is busy."

...


	13. Chunin Exams XIII - His Curse

**Disclaimer:** _You already know it! Kishi owns Naruto! Not me! :'(_

_..._

Sasuke turns his gaze to the ground at his left. What a scene they were causing. Something odd is manifesting inside of himself. Like his mind is going at war with itself. His body is stiff.

"Sasuke! Get up!" Sakura calls to him.

He grumbles to himself and pouts his lip like a child, "I can't..." he whispers.

"What?" Naruto asks, being obnoxiously loud.

"I can't!" Sasuke yells a bit louder.

Sakura's and Naruto's eyes grow a bit wider as they realize the Uchiha couldn't move. Naruto smiles triumphantly, thinking it must have been the physical injuries, but stops at the oncoming daggers from Sasuke's eyes.

How does Sasuke explain he's having a mental attack without sounding insane? Sure his bones are hurt, but his head is suffering as well.

He's really hurt.

Naruto quickly moves over to scoop him up and he and Sakura share a look of priority. Sakura calls over Shizune and they both move quickly through the city. Sasuke stares up at Naruto, he can feel the odd numbing pain in his back traveling through his spine.

Sasuke's breathing becomes louder, even he doesn't know what happened. He can easily take any of the hits Naruto threw at him. What was the true problem? Even though he hadn't used Susano to protect him as of late – his bones couldn't have become _that_ weak.

Naruto darts up the stairs and carefully lays Sasuke on the bed. He goes off to grab medical supplies for the girls. Sweat drips off of Sasuke's brow as Shizune and Sakura rapidly place their hands on his body. Adjusting his chakra, reading his vital signs.

Sakura's eyes furrow, she's never read any of this before. She tries to use her chakra to enter Sasuke's mind but finds it too dark and shaky. She's afraid even putting her chakra there will break it.

Out of no where tears well up in Sasuke's eyes. No. He's having another one of _those_... attacks. No, don't cry in front of these people. The stress. The pain. Itachi.

Sakura gasps, not only can she feel every ounce of pain in Sasuke's body as she rapidly explores it looking for the source of the problem, she knows something just broke. Something has snapped. Sasuke's breathing quickens to a feverish pace. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. The tears stream down his face.

Sakura grabs Shizune who is frantically wiping Sasuke's forehead. She pulls her back and they stare at the struggling Uchiha. He's not suffering from a physical injury.

"Mental trauma..." Sakura mumbles. Her eyes light up when she remembers another person who has gone through this before. She explains to Shizune to watch over Sasuke and fix the bones quickly as she goes out in search of the other victim.

Shizune strokes over Sasuke's cheeks. Even though he's in pain, without the intensity of his eyes, the young man looks so peaceful.

He starts mumbling something incoherent and Shizune begins to work on his bones. Sasuke's body is shaking as different parts of him try to gain control of the rest. Or perhaps his mind is trying to reign supreme, but he has no control – that's all he knows.

Images of Itachi flash before his eyes. His loving brother. The images abruptly change to his family and their deaths. He sees the Kages before him, and they're laughing. No. Yes. No. Sasuke doesn't know who to believe. It's like his mind is trying to force him to get revenge on the Kages.

But he doesn't want to.

No he doesn't know what he wants.

Yes he does.

No...

"Sasuke, it's alright!" Kakashi's voice booms as he bursts through the doors. He wraps his arm around the Uchiha. On any other day, Sasuke would probably die from all this touching. Kakashi's mask presses on Sasuke's bare skin. "Sasuke, you're here right now. With Naruto, with me, with Sakura. Your other friends are here too, everyone who loves you. All here."

Sakura bites her lip. She tried to explain the situation to Kakashi, it seemed Sasuke was relapsing with his Post-Traumatic-Stress... Uchiha version. He tried to calm her and tell her the Uchiha have a special way of thinking, but she doesn't understand. She's just glad Kakashi does.

"Sasuke you know, your family loves you, and so does Itachi.."

Sasuke's breathing slows a bit and he opens his mouth to speak. The tears are still flowing, but at least some of the images have stopped, a raspy voice leaves his being, "They're all laughing at me. All of them!"

"No one is laughing, Sasuke."

The young man's body tenses as he stares up at the masked man for the first time. The man was almost like a father to him. Almost.

Another hand wraps around the Uchiha's shoulder and Sasuke tries to look over Shizune as she covers his jaw with a bandage and wraps it around his head. Sasuke stares at Naruto, not smiling, but just the same...

A hand strokes Sasuke's calf and he looks at Sakura, blushing and smiling lightly. Had she forgiven him? Sasuke starts to slowly relax more and more. The mental attack slowly departing from him.

The door slowly creeps open. Sigestu pops his head in and looks at Sasuke.

"You alright?" He asks, in a gentle manner. Karin stands beside him and looks at Sasuke, a very worried face appearing as she studies his disheveled appearance.

Sasuke stares at the people before him. He notices there are more outside in the living room. Above his bed he stares at the wall, where his clan's symbol shines back at him. All these people...

He wasn't alone was he? His head is still pounding with thoughts and he feels numbness overcome his body.

"Sasuke, we're going to operate now," Shizune says sweetly as she removes the pin from Sasuke's wrist. He hadn't even noticed it. Sasuke slowly closes his eyes, accepting the darkness that comes with them being closed.

"Don't worry Sasuke, there are lots of people who love you. We're all here for you." Sasuke looks up at Naruto's smile. The last thing he can focus his eyes on before his body shuts itself down.

Naruto watches his friend head into sleep. At least a sleep like this won't permit dreams.

"Everyone, you need to leave the room," Shizune smiles to all of them, "I'll take extra care of him."

"I'll stay!" Volunteers, Sakura. She wipes the boys head in silence and gazes upon his sweet face. How many times had she done this now?

Naruto leaves the room reluctantly. He looks at everyone before him, all their friends. They've never left his side. Everyone sits and waits patiently. Naruto looks like an upset lover, hoping his wife will be okay. Kiba pokes fun at him to break the mood. Everyone fidgets as the elephant in the room becomes the matter of subject.

"So he's really messed up, up... there?" Ino asks, pointing to her head.

Naruto shrugs, "Hashirama explained it to me, before he left after the war. It was the one question I asked. He said the Uchiha's love too much. And when that bond is broken, so is their mind. It fits in doesn't it? I remember watching Sasuke with Itachi when we were all younger, I had so much envy – they loved each other more then anything..." Naruto continues to tell the story. It's not his story to tell but he feels people need to at least hear Sasuke's side of it, the talks in the village are hard enough for his friend to hear.

A young boy trailing behind his older brother. Taking the large hand into his. Naruto didn't have any love at that age but he wanted what Sasuke had. He would sometimes watch the two Uchihas the whole day, before they would go back into the confines of their gated clan that is. Sasuke's face was full of such light, celebrating life everyday.

He would watch the black haired boy with eyes of wonder as he'd help an old lady carry her bags, the same old lady that had scolded Naruto for no reason a second earlier. How little Sasuke would wait in the rain for his older brother to come home and hug with so much might that it looked like the boy feared losing his older brother forever. Or when little Sasuke offered one of his own pieces of Sashami to a homeless looking cat that had hissed angrily at Naruto.

Sasuke was one of the nicest and sweetest kids you would have ever observed. He would do a good deed of his own will and look toward his intelligent older brother for reassurance. Itachi helped form those morals with Sasuke. He was perfect to him. Always planting kisses and carrying him. Naruto felt such jealousy. He was jealous Sasuke could be such a good person. Jealous he could have a brother like that, and live in a great clan like the Uchiha. Just jealous. It was unfair.

Naruto even admitted that he wished Sasuke would lose everything.

And then everything changed. That one day, late in the night. He saw that happy boy sucked of almost everything. Every single bit of light that boy had once shown was gone and he was left in complete darkness. Naruto's wish came true. But seeing that sad, darkened little boy... he took it all back. He didn't want to see that boy lose his light.

He tried to crawl under the tape around his clan's housing and see what had happened. Naruto took one look and ran out. He didn't mean for it. He didn't! Naruto ran out, leaving the blood filled streets of the Uchiha village, trying to find the boy of light and apologize. But he couldn't. Naruto thought he had made a mistake with his wish.

Why would he wish anyone the same pain as him? Naruto thought of Sasuke's brother. When he had found out that it was Sasuke's brother, Itachi, that had killed all of their family... Naruto cried more painfully then he ever had. It wasn't even his family, he didn't even know the boy! But he cried, knowing how much they loved each other and how much little Sasuke must have hurt.

No one else had really seen that bond between the brothers that Naruto had. Naruto saw how they cared for each other. He saw it with shots of lust in his eyes, but he understood it a bit. And later, he understood that hatred his friend had felt. How could you not hate Itachi after what he had done?

But, then Itachi threw them all for a loop. Hashirama's explanation of the curse made sense the night Naruto put it all together while sitting on a hospital bed waiting to be operated on. Itachi's love for Sasuke was his death, the Uchiha love caused him to die. He loved his brother so much, he was willing to kill their entire family to keep him safe from Danzou. Itachi wanted Sasuke to kill him, to manipulate the Uchiha curse of Sasuke... so that all the Uchiha hate that was sprung from his Uchiha love would then be directed towards only Itachi.

Unfortunately, Itachi didn't get his way. Obito told Sasuke the truth, that Itachi was really his protector and savior after all. That's what broke Sasuke. Sure, he was already a traumatized boy, sucked of all possible joy. But after the truth, Sasuke was more than that. The full Uchiha curse was upon him. Pure evil and hatred. That's why he wanted to kill the elders, because of what they made his brother do. Because they indirectly killed his clan.

"To think he could have gone from a pure little boy of love to a pure man of hate," Naruto shivers in his retelling. He remembers meeting with Sasuke again after his life had been consumed with this obsessive idea of killing Itachi to avenge the clan, how hateful and dark Sasuke seemed. Naruto smiles, "But he doesn't want your pity. He can do a lot of things on his own. Hell, he came over the Uchiha curse didn't he? He joined our side and defeated one of his own!"

"Naruto," Karin's voice sounds out quietly, "you're a really good friend to Sasuke you know?" She blushes, "Thank you for keeping him safe..."

"No problem sister!" Naruto smiles jokingly.

Karin's eyes narrow with anger as she slaps him angrily on the cheek, "We are not related!"

What seems like an eternity, is really only twelve hours. Shizune walks out of the bedroom and smiles towards the group, "Sasuke will be alright. But we're keeping him out of it for a few more days, so the bones can heal without him moving."

Sakura laughs, "Because we all know he's just as stubborn as Naruto when it comes to injuries!"

The group laughs and lets him be. It's a peaceful weak, everyone seeming to be in a state of trying to understand and attempting to be empathic. Naruto knows most of them will never be able to read Sasuke like he can.

Only one event really sticks out, but Sasuke isn't aware of it yet. He turns and stirs in his bed, itching to get up and move around. To leave the confines of the bed, and to fold Naruto's clothes that are cluttering the room.

Today is the day they will take Sasuke out of the room. He's been off the medicine for a day now, but today is the first day of permitted movement for him.

Naruto opens the door giddily as Sasuke's eyes shoot open. He wants the magic word. That he can finally move. His body feels sore, but everything feels better and at peace, like he was on a nice little vacation... that he can vaguely remember – but at least his mind is cleared.

Naruto moves to the side of the bed, and looms over Sasuke, "Hey Teme! Move your ass and come out here!"

Sasuke's hand shoots up and grabs Naruto's new vest. This green one, not his typical orange. Sasuke's smile creeps on his face, "Congratulations, Bakka." Sasuke feels happy, knowing that his friend was finally promoted to Chuunin. He's sure that the talk over him moving up was thrown out the window in a manner of seconds. The crazy Uchiha, no way he can be a Chuunin.

...


	14. Chunin Exams XIV - Final Resolve

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto isn't mine, belongs to Kishi._

_Question, should I continue? This is technically the end... let me know, don't forget to review! And be honest! Throw your hate and love at me, I want it! :)_

_..._

Naruto helps his friend up and out of bed, an eager smile every second of the way.

"Why are you so excited?" Sasuke asks. They both exit the room and are greeted with a loud array of 'Congratulations' from the people occupying it. Sasuke's eyes frantically look around, he never liked surprises. His team is there, Sakura and Kakashi are standing their too. For some reason the Five Kages are there, Gaara has a faint smile pressed on his lips. The Jounin from the sand are standing by Gaara and the other ninja from Sasuke's class are all looking towards the surprised boy.

Tsunade steps forward, "You really think we could get away with making you and Naruto taking that exam twice? Everyone knows your levels already, and the fact you both did so well using only low-level jutsus is really beyond me."

"A weapon is only as good as the wielder, Granny," Naruto grins out.

She sighs, giving Naruto a look, then she turns her attention back to Sasuke. She hands him a heavy box, wrapped expensively. Sasuke inspects it, tilting it to the side and feeling its weight. Naruto is bouncing from beside his friend, "Open it!" He yells in anticipation.

Sasuke carefully opens the first string and inspects the contents. A large heavy plated vest sits neatly on-top. He remembers Itachi wearing one when they were younger. Sasuke's eyes grow wide, inspecting the ANBU gear. What is this? Sasuke's hand shakes while caressing the porcelain mask at the bottom of the box. It was Itachi's – he knew that mask. The red lines swirling around the cat face.

"Sasuke," Tsunade begins, "All five of us got together and decided the best possible place for you would be where your brother left off – protecting this village through the shadows... and helping to fix the wrongs of some of ANBU's previous mistakes. With this you must promise to hold the village higher than anything and go forth and protect it with the might of the fire."

Sasuke couldn't believe this. ANBU. Was this really happening? Naruto's childish grin of happiness secured it. It was. They really wanted him to protect this village, but...

"I can't accept this." Sasuke stands up. The room stares at him, confused.

"You deserve it. We all discussed you and Naruto jumping the ranks to Jounin, but felt you were better suited for ANBU. So you can share your brother's memories," Tsunade tries to explain.

"Sasuke, you can be a Jounin if you like," Kakashi joins in, turning to the Kages, "Perhaps Itachi's memories are too strong with ANBU and would bother Sasuke." Kakashi smiles at Sasuke, like a proud father would.

Sasuke's heart pounds faster, "No. I mean..." He stumbles on the words, "I can't protect the Leaf Village. I've come to my resolve."

The Raikage stands stiffly, prepared to slaughter the Uchiha if he plans on betraying his village once more.

"Sasuke? What do you mean?" Naruto's face is drained of color. How is Sasuke thinking about leaving, again?!

"I made a promise. I will stay in touch with this village but my resolve is clear. I am going to the Hidden Sound and ending Orochimaru once and for all. I am a hero to those people. What kind of hero abandons them and forces them to suffer again?" Sasuke pauses a moment. Juugo and Sigestu nod to each other and take their stance by Sasuke, Karin stays still, "Sigestu has been doing reconnaissance on Orochimaru. He is back to his old ways. Not only does he want my body, he also is intent on destroying the village once more. It is only in my power to kill that man, and become the leader of the prisoners. They rightfully deserve their leader, and they see me as that leader."

Sasuke looks to the package. There's a life he could have here. He could make it happy, live with Karin, restore their clan. But for once, Sasuke isn't only thinking about his interests or the Uchiha's. No, Sasuke needs to think about the others as a whole. A wave of understanding hits Sasuke. He knows why Itachi did what he did, but now he can understand those feelings of Itachi. There is more to Itachi and Sasuke than just their clan.

Tsunade looks at him, "And how can we be sure you don't just go and join Orochimaru? You have a long track record, Uchiha, and -"

"I won't. My word is final. Juugo, Sigestu, and Karin will come with... It is -"

"I'm not going" Everyone whips their head around and catches the waning, departed eyes of the red haired girl with glasses. She steps towards Sasuke, slowly, catching each step as she moves across the floor.

"Karin... I thought you understood. I need you for sensing and healing," Sasuke looks down at her. This is just like what Sakura did all those years back. Her face looks up at him, large red eyes, ready to cry. That would be the difference though, Karin's tears could get to Sasuke.

"I don't think you should go either. Forget Orochimaru, you can be here, be in ANBU, help this village that has given us so much... I just want you to think what would happen if you die. Sure you'd be leaving me, but you'd also be leaving this life, and this village – these people have worked so hard on you."

"I didn't ask them to do anything for me, Karin, they did it themselves... but, I _do_ owe those people that Orochimaru is wronging. Just like I helped save you three, I need to save the rest. They understand pain, and they shouldn't have to. I'm sorry I have to leave you behind Karin, but you can take care of yourself. It will only take a few months I predict."

"But, Sasuke... everyone needs you. And one person more then all..."

Sasuke looks at Naruto, "Naruto can handle himself while I'm gone."

"Not him... Sasuke," Karin's eyes grow serious along with her strong voice returning to her, "I'm pregnant."

Sasuke practically falls off his own two stable feet. There isn't one pair of eyes in the room that hasn't grown wide out of curiosity, surprise or amazement.

"I thought Sasuke was a virgin..." mumbles Sigestu. Sasuke doesn't even reprimand him. He just walks to Karin. His face is expressionless. No one knows what his thoughts are.

He grabs Karin's arm forcibly. He pulls her into him and hugs her so tightly the room thinks he may crush her. She wraps her arms around him as he plants his chin into her hair, showering her with kisses.

"I'm not one for public affection Karin... but," he feels his face start to get hot, and his eyes pool up with water, "thank you."

Karin pulls away and looks up at her lover, relieved, "So you won't do anything crazy? My wonderful ANBU man?" Her devilish smile creeps onto her face as she plays with his hair.

"Karin... my resolve is..."

...

_Ohhh, the end! Did I really leave you on a cliffhanger?! YES I did! ;D Let me know if you want more or like the direction, just give me feedback (when you want)! :)_


End file.
